Lies
by Aiko Himura
Summary: Una nueva aventura para sakura y los demas personajes de esta maravillosa serie, aparecen nuevos amigos y nuevo sy muy fuertes y desafiantes enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

** **

_**comentarios de la escritora**_

_**- - acciones del personaje**_

_**pensamiento de un personaje**_

**LIES**

_**sakura cards captor**_

_**Solo quiero comentar que este fic, es muy diferente a otros que he escrito, o a los que se han leído, así que me gustaría mucho que me mandaran sus comentarios, porque para mi este fic es una evolución en mi manera de escribir y mis fics, ya que ahora no será una sola temática sino que se incluirán otras para hacer mas interesantes los capítulos conforme avance la historia**_

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP, PERSONAJES AJENOS A ESTA SERIE SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA IMAGINACION DE LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Los hechos nos alejan, pero el destino vuelve a unirnos…**

_**Se puede ver un camión de giras en la carretera, por dentro tiene sillones, una cocineta, un baño, lo normal en esos camiones, por fuera todo negro, con partes cromadas, y vidrios polarizados.**_

_**Dentro de el en uno de los silloncitos que están junto a la ventana esta una chica sentada en posición fetal frente a una mesita que tiene encima un libro con varias cartas alrededor de la mesa, un "peluche" en forma de leoncito en su hombro, y con una foto arrugada en la mano izquierda, en la que se ven dos niños y dos niñas, una con un cabello largo y unas divertidas ondulaciones y unos bellos ojos violetas, otra niña con un cabello castaño con dos coletitas y sus ojos verdes con brillo especial, dos chicos uno muy blanco con sus ojos azul mar y su cabello bien peinado, y otro algo serio con su cabello castaño y unos ojos color ámbar, todos con un uniforme escolar de la primaria de Tomoeda, ella solo suelta en un suspiro "mi querido Shaoran".**_

_**La jovencita es alta, su cabello es largo hasta las cintura y esta teñido de un castaño bastante mas oscuro (casi negro) que su color natural y tres curiosos rayitos en el flequillo, su complexión es delgada y con curvas, su piel con el paso de los años y sus giras se ha vuelto algo pálida porque no se expone al sol como ella desearía, esta vestida con unos jeans entubados, una blusa a rayas rojo con negro y una chamarra negra con gorrito que tiene orejitas de conejo, el cual lleva puesto en la cabeza nooooo yo pensé que en los pies oO. La jovencita es una famosa y exitosa cantante de rock, pero un no rock cualquiera y muy comercial, ya que desde que ella entro a secundaria entro al coro del cual tiempo después se volvió presidenta y convirtiéndose en una mezzosoprano, y tiempo después formando una banda junto con varios compañeros de clases de música -a las que había ingresado para mantenerse ocupada después de que su mejor amiga obtuviera fama y tuviera que irse de gira y de la ciudad, y su novio tuviera que regresar a Hong Kong con su madre y hermanas al comenzar la preparatoria- a la cual llamo "Broken Dreams".**_

_**Sin duda alguna la jovencita había cambiado bastante desde preparatoria, su forma de ser había madurado, pero seguía siendo bastante despistada, en su secundaria y preparatoria siempre había sido de las chicas mas populares por su belleza y por que era presidenta del coro, no faltaban los pretendientes que la perseguían a todos los lados a los que iba con sus amigas, pero ella nunca les puso demasiada atención. Después de terminar preparatoria comenzó a ensayar hasta que consiguió un contrato y su carrera comenzó a despegar por los cielos, su carácter alegre permaneció frente a todas las giras pero su personalidad se hizo un poco oscura debido a la soledad que vivía en la gira…**_

_**Un chico de cabello negro azulado con unos ojos verdes claros que hechizaban a todas las fans –el derecho iba cubierto por un flequillo largo con tres rayos muy delgados y rubios-, alto, delgado y algo pálido se acerca, ella rápidamente guarda la foto y las cartas que estaban a un lado del libro poniéndolo debajo de su mesita con una gota de sudor…**_

_**Chico: sakura¿te sientes bien?**_

_**Sakura¿perdón?... ah, si… estoy bien Sasuke, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien – mirándolo y forzando una sonrisa- solo estoy algo aburrida…**_

_**Sasuke: sakura, llevamos un año y medio de gira viviendo en el mismo camión, se que te pasa algo –entrecerrando sus ojos verdes- vamos dime…**_

_**Sakura: solo extraño a mis amigos, es todo…**_

_**Sasuke: ay sakura –dándole un abrazo muy cariñoso ¿Qué tanto?- ya pronto regresaremos a casa y podrás visitarlos sakura si tu supieras la verdad… tu no te angusties, bien sabes que los conciertos en Hong Kong son los últimos cinco y podremos regresar a casa…**_

_**A sakura se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas…**_

_**Sasuke: perdón, perdón, es que olvide que ellos ya no vivían en Tomoeda desde que saliste de la primaria…**_

_**Sakura: ay, sasuke eres tan buen amigo…**_

_**Sasuke: mira sakura tu siempre me lo haz dicho –sakura repite con el- "la vida de una estrella de rock es triste y solitaria", pero no te atengas a eso, mejor alégrate, quizá tus amigos escuchen tu música y estén felices de que estas siendo exitosa…**_

_**Sakura: tú crees…**_

_**Sasuke: por su puesto, por que no lo estarían…**_

_**Dos chicos están en Hong Kong sentados en un café, escuchando el bullicio de afuera, un chico de complexión atlética debido a sus fuertes entrenamientos, con unos ojos ámbar que hechizan y un cabello castaño muy rebelde con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo derecho, vestido con unos jeans entubados, unos tenis para estar en patineta ya se que se escucha tonto, pero no voy a decir marcas porque luego me cobran negros con rojo, una blusa roja con un suéter negro en cima que solo dejaba ver el cuello y sus mangas rojas muy a lo emo el cual, es un famoso cantante y guitarrista de un grupo de rock famoso en china que al parecer están pasando por años sabáticos, el otro con un cabello oscuro bien peinado, lentes que esconden unos preciosos ojos de color azul mar, un suéter verde y unos vaqueros, ambos están leyendo el periódico o viendo hacia la calle, en eso uno de ellos ve estacionarse un camión con un anuncio que decía "BROKEN DREAMS EN EL PALACIO DE LA MUSICA DE HONG KONG digamos que si existiera seria como el palacio de los deportes o el Metropolitan en México, 22, 23, 24, 25 Y 26 DE OCTUBRE, LA MÚSICA CONVERTIDA EN UN EPICO EVANGELIO GOTICO" con una foto de sakura vestida con largo vestido negro con una mangas en los hombros que tienen telas de satén rojos con pequeños broches, y el vestido lleva un dibujo en el pecho de color rojo, es largo por atrás y por delante solamente tapa hasta arriba de la rodilla –como el vestido de princesa de "la carta sellada"-, sus ojos bastante delineados y pintados con sombras negras y rojas miraban hacia la cámara, la boca pintada de un rojo vivo -que le sentaba muy bien- y con la mano derecha tocándose el pecho, peinada con la parte de atrás recogida en media colita muy elevada que se sostiene de un listón que pasa por arriba de la cabeza y sostiene la media cola en un moño y su flequillo en picos y largo que casi le podría tapar los ojos y los dos mechones mas largos del flequillo con dos listones rojos enredados –de la misma forma que los tiene las carta "el espejo"- que le daba un aspecto oscuro y muy seductor, junto a otro chico alto, muy blanco, con ojos verdes y el cabello de color negro azulado que le tapaba el ojo derecho, que trae un saco largo que termina en pico con fondo rojo y en el fondo pueden verse la silueta de dos chicas y tres chicos con túnicas que les tapaba los ojos –el cabello alcanzaba a verse- lo que hace que la fotografía se vea muy oscura, el chico se sorprende y le mueve el brazo al de lentes que baja el periódico rápidamente para poder mirarlo…**_

_**Chico 2: que sucede Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran: mira Eriol es…es…**_

_**Eriol¿Qué?**_

_**Shaoran: la de la foto -apuntando hacia el camión-…es…**_

_**Eriol¡dioses¡Es Sakura!**_

_**Shaoran: no creo, ella era muy…**_

_**Eriol: muy diferente –con los ojos muy abiertos- anota la fecha y el nombre del grupo para investigar algo y… **_

_**Escuchan a unas chicas que gritan emocionadas…**_

_**Chicas¡BROKEN DREAMS YA TIENE SUS PROMOCIONALES DEL CONCIERTO EN LA CALLEE! –Se miran emocionadas- ¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTÁ CONFIRMADO DE QUE TOCAN ESTA SEMANA!**_

_**Shaoran se voltea todavía con la boca abierta y les pregunta…**_

_**Shaoran¿disculpen conocen el grupo?**_

_**Chicas¿que si lo conocemos¡Somos de su club de fans oficial en Hong Kong!**_

_**Shaoran¿en serio¿Podrían hablarnos de ellos?**_

_**Chicas¡claro!-jalando sillas y juntándose junto a ellos bastante coquetas- buen principalmente la vocalista es la del vestido negro con rojo, se llama Sakura Kinomoto –se detienen al ver el rostro de los chicos- es una mezzosoprano que viene de un pueblo llamado Tomoeda en Japón y también es la pianista del grupo…**_

_**Shaoran las mira y rápidamente las reconoce –fueron compañeras suyas en preparatoria- al momento que las interrumpe…**_

_**Shaoran: momento¿ella se llama sakura kinomoto y es de to-tomo-Tomoeda?**_

_**Chicas: eso dijimos, bueno el chico guapísimo de cabello negro de ojos verdes que esta de su lado derecho parece ser su novio o algo así porque siempre están juntos –a Shaoran se le entristece el rostro- el se llama Sasuke **__**Matsumoto**__** y toca la guitarra…**_

_**Eriol: no entiendo¿el tal sasuke es su novio?…**_

_**Chicas: no creemos, quizás sean los mejores amigos, pero es que siempre que se les ve están juntos, bueno el chico que es rubio de ojos azules se llama Soka **__**Masachika**__** y el es otro guitarrista, el ya está casado con una chica de Japón, que es una lastima porque esta muy joven, tiene 23…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura no ha tenido ningún noviazgo, serio o algo por el estilo -algo triste-…**_

_**Chicas: no, en toda la carrera del grupo no ha habido nada, parece que esta soltera desde la preparatoria y no quiere comprometerse ni nada de eso…-Shaoran sonríe mirando a Eriol que también le sonríe- bueno les seguimos contando el bajista bueno de el no sabemos bien el nombre porque acaba de ingresar hace un año y sabemos que se llama Travis Adams o algo así, él es de estado unidos; bueno después está el baterista que se llama Damare**__** Kaoin**__**, el es bastante simpático es al único que hemos tenido oportunidad de conocer…**_

_**Shaoran: y las otras dos chicas…**_

_**Chicas: bueno ellas son las que ayudan a hacer los coros de Broken Dreams se llaman **__**Misaki Nanba que es la pelirroja y Sumi Hosokoawa que es la del pelo negro…**_

_**Eriol: bueno gracias, chicas…**_

_**Chicas¿Irán al concierto? Porque los noto bastante interesados…-una de ellas le murmura algo- parece que ya no hay boletos, es que así sucede, se terminan bastante rápido, pero como los vemos tan interesado hagamos un trato ¿les parece?**_

_**Eriol: si, claro…**_

_**Chica: ustedes salen con nosotras esta tarde al centro comercial y nosotras les conseguimos pases tras bambalinas -con una sonrisa muy picara- los clubes de fans siempre tienen preferencia…**_

_**Shaoran:…a…da…pe… ¿Qué digo? En verdad quiero ver a sakura, pero salir con alguien más que no es ella… no, pero es que en verdad quiero verla, hablar con ella, estar con ella ¿QUÉ HAGO? …bueno…eee…**_

_**Chica: bueno solo si quieren ir a conocerlos…**_

_**Eriol: bueno…-da un suspiro- supongo que no pasa nada si salimos solo hoy con ustedes-las chicas se miran emocionadas unas a otras- esta bien…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

**¿Tienes idea de cómo te necesito?**

_**Al hotel más lujoso del centro de Hong Kong, llega el camión de giras de "Broken Dreams", abriéndose paso frente a muchísima gente que llevar horas o hasta días esperando la llegada del grupo a la ciudad…**_

_**Sakura: no me gusta que la gente sea así…**_

_**Sasuke¿como?**_

_**Sakura: pues que nos atosiguen, que no podamos salir…**_

_**Misaki: ay sakura, bien sabes que es el precio de la fama…**_

_**Sumi: es que es verdad, es molesto que no podamos salir a conocer la ciudad porque nos están acosando o nos pisan los talones queriendo entrar al hotel…**_

_**Sakura: si, acuérdate de cuando fuimos a Shangai, la gente nos dejaba caminar y nos respetaban, podíamos salir y pudimos conocer la ciudad…**_

_**Travis: pues espero que sea así, porque nunca he venido aquí…**_

_**El representante del grupo les dice que bajen para poder estacionar el autobús, ellos bajan y firman unos cuantos autógrafos y se toman algunas fotos…**_

_**Misaki: ves sakura, te preocupas mucho, fueron muy tranquilos y amables… ¿y Damare?**_

_**Sakura: comiendo seguramente –en eso se acuerda de que trae a kero apretado con las cartas, su celular, su cámara digital y unas cuantas pinturas en su bolsa que está cerrada- ¡KERO!-abriendo la bolsa, y ve como kero asoma la cabezota para respirar, "eres mala" le murmura- ¡perdón kero!**_

_**Sumi¿qué?**_

_**Sakura: no nada, ustedes suban, yo iré a conocer el centro comercial…**_

_**Sasuke¡te acompaño!**_

_**Sakura¿seguro?**_

_**Sasuke¡claro! es mas te invito un café, ya venimos chicos…**_

_**Los demás se despiden, sakura y sasuke salen por detrás tomados de la mano para no separase mientras corren bajo la lluvia con el paraguas, al final llegan al centro comercial y comienza a armarse un gran tumulto al mismo tiempo llegan Shaoran y Eriol con las chicas cumpliendo su trato para poder ir a ver a Broken Dreams, mientras van preguntándoles mas cosas del grupo…**_

_**Shaoran: aaam y este… -mirando hacia el techo- ¿existe alguna canción que sea muy famosa del grupo?**_

_**Chicas: si existen muchísimas llevan tres discos, pero hay tres en especial que hablan de experiencias muy personales de sakura que vivió con un chico y sus amigos parece ser…**_

_**Eriol las mira y les pregunta…**_

_**Eriol¿y de que hablan específicamente?**_

_**Chicas: pues son diferentes una es del primer disco, la otra es del segundo disco y la otra del tercero que es el más nuevo…**_

_**Shaoran: si pero de que hablan…**_

_**Chicas: paciencia eso tratamos de explicarles, bueno el grupo se ha hecho internacional porque cantan en ingles…**_

_**Eriol: si pero de que hablan… si sigues presionando no te van a decir nada**_

_**Chicas: bueno la primera, que fue sencillo de su disco homónimo se llama "Dark Princess"…**_

_**Eriol¿Por qué?**_

_**Chicas: pues no se sabe exactamente pero la canción revela muchas cosas, parece ser que es una de las canciones que dan razones de que sakura no haya tenido pareja desde preparatoria…**_

_**Shaoran: y de que habla, o que dicen en la canción…**_

_**Chicas: pues la de "Dark Princess" esta escrita por sakura, como todas las demás y con una colaboración de sasuke, es a piano, junto con algunas intervenciones de las guitarras, el bajo, y la batería, y habla sobre una promesa que le hizo a un joven al que llama el príncipe de la luz, que según esto siempre la guía –Shaoran se pone algo rojo cuando Eriol le da un codazo- habla sobre la soledad en la que se quedo después de que se fue lejos, y que le aterroriza no volver a verlo de nuevo, en si es una canción muy oscura, y el video es muy revelador…**_

_**Eriol¿de que trata el video?**_

_**Chicas: bueno ella sale con vestido de seda largo y sin mangas, con sus maquillaje muy exagerado, como si todo el rimel que tenia se le hubiera corrido de tanto llorar, junto con Misaki Nanba y Sumi Hosokoawa que levan vestidos negros parecidos al de sakura, y salen en un castillo, ella sale al balcón e intenta tirarse de el mientras Misaki y Sumi la detienen, ella sigue cantando y al momento que se suelta despierta como si todo fuera parte de un sueño, su rimel esta arreglado y todo lo demás, y al despertar ve a sasuke que hace del príncipe que pone su mano en la mejilla y al momento que va a darle un beso se desvanece – a Shaoran se le salta una vena- tenemos la teoría, de que después de que se separó de ese muchacho perdieron comunicación o algo por el estilo, porque es una canción muy triste…**_

_**Eriol: y las otras dos de que tratan…**_

_**Shaoran las ve en silencio con un rostro algo triste, y era la verdad, habían perdido la comunicación debido a muchas cosas, sobre todo a que estaba en un riguroso entrenamiento que lo forzó a aislarse de la gente, tal y como lo hizo cuando era muy pequeño ya que era único heredero directo hombre en la familia hasta ahora…**_

_**Chicas: las otras dos canciones son completamente diferentes, una es muy rara porque habla del mismo chico, pero ahora pareciera que se siente enojada o algo así, y esta es del segundo disco…**_

_**Shaoran las mira sorprendido…**_

_**Shaoran: ¡…! de que habla…**_

_**Chica: específicamente le repite muchas veces al chico, que si ella en realidad es un peso para él, que si el siente que ella lo ama demasiado, que si es demasiado unida con el y no lo deja respirar, que si amarla en verdad es un sacrificio…**_

_**Mientras oía esto, Li recordaba una discusión que habían tenido recién había cumplido un año de haber partido de Japón, ya que sakura se frustraba cuando el no podía responder sus preguntas…**_

_**--FLASH BACK--**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran,**__** responde**__**…**_

_**Shaoran: es que no puedo sakura, de verdad…**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran, es una pregunta muy sencilla…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura, no se cuando regrese a Japón, mi entrenamiento a sido muy duro y mi madre esta muy enferma…**_

_**Sakura: …**_

_**Shaoran: sakura es la verdad, tú sabes que nunca te mentiría…**_

_**Sakura: pues me mentiste la vez que te pregunte sobre porque tenías que regresar a Hong Kong…**_

_**Shaoran: eso es muy diferente, cerecita, déjame explicarte…**_

_**Sakura: quiero verte Shaoran¿pero a este paso, cuando será?**_

_**Shaoran: ni yo lo se, cerecita…**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran, yo te amo pero ya no puedo armarme de paciencia y esperar mas tiempo y quedarme sin verte…**_

_**Shaoran: que quieres decir con eso…**_

_**Sakura: no, nada olvídalo…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura…**_

_**Sakura: es que Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran: te amo con todo mi corazón, y yo también quiero verte, pero en estos momentos debo ayudar a mi madre a dirigir a la dinastía Li, es mi responsabilidad como único heredero directo al mando, y tu bien lo sabes desde que nos conocimos…**_

_**Sakura: si Shaoran, pero…**_

_**Shaoran: por favor entiéndeme, cerecita…**_

_**Sakura: tengo una idea ¿te parece que vaya este verano a Hong Kong? Será divertido…**_

_**Shaoran: no sakura, no se puede ya no podría atenderte como tú te lo mereces…**_

_**Sakura: ay Shaoran, no es necesario, yo con el simple hecho de estar contigo soy feliz, no necesito atenciones especiales…**_

_**Shaoran: por favor no debes saber la verdad de por que no quiero que vengas, por lo menos no todavía en estos momentos todo en mi casa esta vuelto loco…**_

_**Sakura: pero no me dices por que…**_

_**Shaoran: cerecita… te juro que si pudiera te lo diría…**_

_**Sakura: …**_

_**Shaoran: no me hagas esto por favor…**_

_**Sakura¿acaso no quieres verme?**_

_**Shaoran: no es eso… no es…eso**_

_**Sakura¿entonces que es?**_

_**Shaoran: DEJAME EN PAZ POR FAVOR… ¡…! **_

_**Sakura: ¡…! **_

_**Shaoran: sakura ¡no perdóname no quise decir eso!**_

_**Sakura comienza a sollozar del otro lado del teléfono…**_

_**Shaoran: por favor sakura, no quise decirlo…**_

_**Sakura: …pero lo hiciste…**_

_**Shaoran¡perdóname sakura!**_

_**Sakura: está bien, si quieres que te deje en paz… así será…**_

_**Sakura cuelga el teléfono…**_

_**Shaoran: ¡…! ¡Sakura no! **_

_**--FINAL DEL FLASH BACK—**_

_**Una de las chicas le acerca su reproductor de Mp3 no digo marcas, pero ya se imaginaran cual se me vino a la cabeza o y alcanza a escuchar los versos de una de las canciones nuevas, el no sabe si impresionarse por la increíble voz de sakura o los versos que escucho que fueron, "A veces desearía que el sueño fuera la realidad, es solo ahí donde los puedo encontrar, ya no puedo ver su estrella¿como pude llegar a sentirme tan sola?" el se queda callado y la chica lo mira fijamente…**_

_**Chica¿pasa algo?**_

_**Shaoran: no solo me impresiono su voz… si Toño ¿y tu nieve?…**_

_**Chica¡AY VERDAD QUE CANTA GENIAL!**_

_**Shaoran:…si…**_

_**Eriol lo mira extrañado…**_

_**Eriol: y… la tercera canción de que trata…**_

_**La chica del reproductor de Mp3 le responde rápidamente…**_

_**Chica: es la que le acabo de poner a li –como Shaoran es una estrella de rock reconocida en china pues todos lo conocen pero solo las chicas se alborotan cuando lo ven, aunque parece ser que ahora lo han dejado algo tranquilo naa es que hasta que saque disco nuevo, solamente en su casa lo van a recordar- esta es del tercer disco obviamente…**_

_**Chicas¡por fin la pudiste cargar! Tienes que pasárnosla a nuestros Mp3…**_

_**Eriol miraba extrañado como Shaoran miraba al suelo mientras caminaba, justo después de haber escuchado parte de la canción, entonces le pide su Mp3 a una de las chicas que ya habían pasado la canción con una conexión especial, cuando escucha la canción se queda con la misma reacción de Shaoran, y trata de hablar pero no puede, mira a Shaoran y el asiente con la cabeza, esos pensamientos estaban incluidos en un e-mail que contenía una carta suicida mas o menos en tercer año de preparatoria, tanto como ellos como Tomoyo que estaba igual de distanciada de ellos se inquietaron y llamaron a su Fugitaka que rápidamente la mantuvo chequeada con cámaras y la mandaron con un especialista durante toda la gira del grupo al que le abrieron los conciertos por varios meses, tiempo después ella recapacito después de varios intentos y decidió no dejarse vencer…**_

_**Shaoran: esta canción…**_

_**Chica: aaa si es una reedición de una canción que sacaron en uno de los primeros Demos, porque tienen tres, esta la sacaron en un demo que salio cuando estaba en tercero de preparatoria, todavía no se llamaban Broken Dreams, creo que se llamaban WHISPERS –una de las chicas asiente confirmándolo- nunca se supo el significado de la canción porque es sombría hasta cierto modo pero también es muy bella…**_

_**Eriol: dices que la canción la sacaron en tercer grado de preparatoria…**_

_**Chica: sip… ¿por qué?**_

_**Eriol: aaam no, pura curiosidad…**_

_**Shaoran lo mira sorprendido, ahora comprende que sakura desistió de esos pensamientos suicidas gracias a que descargaba todo lo que sentía con su música, al igual que el lo hizo con su grupo de rock o al menos eso supone, después recuerda lo del video de "Dark Princess" es una representación de sakura de uno de sus muchos intentos de suicidio cuando pretendió tirarse de la parte alta de su casa en Tokio, que gracias a dios no llevo a cabo porque no se había armado del valor para dejarse caer… **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Te extraño**

_**Al momento que deciden subir a la segunda planta del centro comercial, notan como hay grupos murmurando o chicas y chicos alborotados corriendo hacia una tienda de discos donde había una rueda de gente muy apretada, así que deciden acercase y Eriol se sube a una banca que esta enfrente para poder ver bien, en eso Eriol reconoce a Sasuke y después ve a la chica que lo acompaña y presupone que es sakura porque lleva unos lentes oscuros y el gorro de su sudadera puesto, ambos están firmando unos cuantos autógrafos…**_

_**Eriol: son sakura y sasuke… ¿Shaoran? -Shaoran se había metido al tumulto tratando acercarse a Sakura- ¡Li!**_

_**Shaoran¡Sakura, sakura soy yo Li!**_

_**Sakura voltea sorprendida y se suelta de sasuke que la mira sorprendido –esta enamorado de ella en secreto- y trata de moverse un poco, hasta que Shaoran la toma del brazo**_

_**Sakura¡Sha-Shaoran!-empieza a moverse bruscamente para que lo dejen pasar- ¡Shaoran!**_

_**Shaoran logra pasar y como sigue enamorado de sakura permite que lo asfixie con su abrazo, mientras Sasuke lo ve con una mirada asesina, en eso llega gente de seguridad y empieza a apartar a la gente y también intenta separar a Shaoran pero sakura los contiene…**_

_**Sakura: no, no, el está conmigo…**_

_**Una de las chicas del club de fans emocionada se acerca a li…**_

_**Chica¿la conoces?**_

_**Shaoran: si…-mirándola con mucho amor y sonriéndole- claro que la conozco…**_

_**Sakura: …**_

_**Shaoran: dame un abrazo sakura…**_

_**Sakura se le acerco nerviosa mirando a Sasuke, y después de darle un abrazo muy cariñoso los presenta, y los dos se miran con un odio que de solo verse la cara salían chispas algo así como lo es con kero**_

_**Sakura: sasuke, el es Shaoran, Shaoran el es sasuke… Sasuke no seas grosero y dale la mano, y tu también Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran/Sasuke: está bien… ¬¬ **_

_**Eriol¡pequeña sakura! Encantado de verte de nuevo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…**_

_**Sakura: ya extrañaba que me dijeran pequeña sakura, Eriol, como haz estado, oOU espera…-comienza a ver a Eriol y a Shaoran una y otra vez- ¿ustedes ya son amigos?**_

_**Shaoran: larga historia…**_

_**Eriol: sakura, emm ¿seguiste hablando con Tomoyo?**_

_**Sakura: si, pero hace cuatro meses que no la veo…**_

_**Eriol¿volviste a verla?**_

_**Sakura: si…**_

_**Sasuke¿hablas de la I.DOLL, Daidouji?**_

_**Sakura lo mira fríamente…**_

_**Sasuke: perdón, perdón fue mi culpa, tu sabes como soy con ese tipo de música…**_

_**Sakura: cállate…**_

_**Sasuke: pero ya te dije que me equivoque…**_

_**Sakura le lanza una mirada tan fría que ni el polo norte le llega a los talones…**_

_**Sasuke: está bien, ya entendí que te molestó, perdón, me calló…**_

_**Shaoran y Eriol miran sorprendidos el cambio físico y psicológico que ha tenido sakura, -mientras van caminando a una cafetería que cierran solamente para ellos-, sobre todo de la frialdad que se ha apoderado de esa alma despistada y dulce, pero cuando regresan en si, sakura los mira confundida, notan que todavía tiene esa dulzura, sobre todo Shaoran…**_

_**Eriol: y hasta cuando se quedarán en Hong Kong…**_

_**Sakura: estaremos aquí una semana, daremos cinco conciertos, y regresaremos a Tomoeda…de nuevo…**_

_**Eriol: no comprendo…**_

_**Sakura: vivo sola Eriol, desde tercero de preparatoria…**_

_**Eriol: por eso, mandaste esa carta…**_

_**Sakura: si…**_

_**Sasuke¿Qué carta sakurita? –tomándole la mano y sonríe cuando ve como se le salta una vena a Shaoran- jejeje**_

_**Sakura: nada sasuke –quita su mano, y nota como sonríe Shaoran- no es nada importante, a demás ya pasó hace mucho…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura, por que hiciste eso¿sabes como me sentí al leer eso?**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran, vivo sola, en una mansión alejada de la ciudad solamente yo y un estudio de grabación, pocas veces son las que tengo algún contacto con alguien que no sea parte del grupo, yukito o touya…**_

_**Shaoran: pero sakura…**_

_**Sakura: me sentía sola, tu habías regresado aquí, Eriol no estaba desde primaria, Tomoyo se fue en secundaria, solo tenia a ker… -se calla al principio por que sasuke no sabe que es bruja según ella y a parte porque su celular al mismo tiempo esta vibrando sobre la mesa, y eso la incomoda mucho- aaam sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke¿si?**_

_**Sakura: tu celular…**_

_**Sasuke: ah, es verdad…**_

_**Se levanta y se va a una esquina a hablar, mientras sakura esta volteada mirándolo fijamente y Shaoran la ve tiernamente…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura…**_

_**Sakura se voltea…**_

_**Sakura¿Qué sucede? –Mirándolo con una innegable ternura- dime Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran: estaba pensando…**_

_**Sakura¿si?**_

_**Shaoran: por que si te sientes tan sola en Japón…**_

_**Sakura comenzó a emocionarse…**_

_**Shaoran¿por qué no vienes a vivir a la mansión en la que vivimos Eriol y yo?**_

_**Sakura¿mansión? No comprendo…**_

_**En ese momento sasuke los interrumpe…**_

_**Sasuke: sakura, era el agente…**_

_**Sakura: ahora que quiere…**_

_**Sasuke: dice que quiere verte ya…**_

_**Sakura: que le dijiste…**_

_**Sasuke: que estabas ocupada…**_

_**Sakura¿y? **_

_**Sasuke: que no le importaba, que quería que fueras al hotel ahora mismo…**_

_**Sakura suspira y mira Shaoran que la mira tristemente como esperando una respuesta, entonces sakura escribe algo en un papelito y se lo da a Shaoran, el alcanza a tomarle la mano, entonces sasuke los interrumpe porque los celos lo invaden…**_

_**Sasuke: sakura, el agente se va a molestar si no nos vamos ya –la agarra de la mano y la jala- vamos…**_

_**Sakura lo mira fríamente y le suelta la mano, se despide de Shaoran con beso en la mejilla –casi la boca, por accidente claro esta- y un abrazo cariñoso, al despedirse de Eriol, este le da un beso en la mano, por lo cual ella se pone roja…**_

_**Sakura: ya había olvidado como era hablar con ustedes, a Shaoran, ahora que me vaya abres el papel…**_

_**Shaoran asiente con la cabeza, y sonríe mientras sakura se aleja con sasuke, entonces se le salta una vena rabiosa cuando ve que sasuke la toma de la mano…**_

_**Shaoran: viste eso…**_

_**Eriol: cálmate, por lo visto es solo para molestarte…**_

_**Shaoran: eso espero…**_

_**Una de las chicas del club de fans tose un poco, entonces Shaoran y Eriol voltean…**_

_**Chicas: hay algo que debamos saber…**_

_**Eriol: aaam, ya conocíamos a sakura…**_

_**Las chicas los ven asombradas…**_

_**Eriol: si… verán, fuimos compañeros de escuela…**_

_**Las chicas gritan, y ellos dicen que deben irse, pero ellas no los dejan, hasta que por fin se pueden ir con alguna excusa, y mientras van caminando Shaoran abre el papel que le dio sakura, que tenia su numero de celular y el nombre del hotel con todo y numero de habitación, el no puede evitar sonreír y mirar a Eriol…**_

_**Eriol: lo supuse…**_

_**Shaoran: Eriol ¿tu opinas que siga sintiendo lo que yo siento por ella?**_

_**Eriol: por supuesto que si, la pequeña sakura es muy despistada y no es muy discreta, se le notaba en los ojos…**_

_**Shaoran: y si…-mira a Eriol- tu sabes, y si yo…**_

_**Eriol: lo mas seguro –lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados- es que responda lo que quieres escuchar ¿Qué cosa? oO**_

_**Shaoran sonríe aliviado, al parecer sakura nunca lo olvido…**_

_**Mientras, sasuke y sakura iban llegando al hotel, y el agente los esperaba afuera con una cara muy molesta…**_

_**Agente¿quien les dio el permiso de salir?**_

_**Sakura¿Y desde cuando necesitamos de su permiso, señor Kawabe?**_

_**Kawabe: no me respondas así¿Qué en tu casa nunca te enseñaron a comportarte frente a un hombre? **_

_**Sakura: ay por favor, estamos en el siglo veintiuno**_

_**Kawabe: bien saben que tienen compromisos, tenemos que ir a ver el escenario, hacer pruebas de sonido, y tres sesiones de fotos…**_

_**Sakura: necesito descansar**_

_**Sasuke: es verdad, necesitamos tener descansos, tiempo para poder relajarnos, para conocer las ciudades…**_

_**Kawabe: en el medio de la música no se puede descansar…**_

_**Sakura: usted no tiene derecho a mandar sobre mí, y mucho menos a decidir que es lo que quiero…**_

_**Kawabe¿quieres probar?**_

_**Sakura¿usted sabe que pasa si cancelamos un concierto?**_

_**Kawabe: si, ponen una demanda por incumplir el contrato…**_

_**Sakura¿y a quién?**_

_**Kawabe los mira perturbado y contesta con la voz muy cambiada…**_

_**Kawabe: a mi…**_

_**Sakura¿y que pasa si cancelamos los cinco de esta semana?…**_

_**Kawabe: me despiden…**_

_**Sakura: entonces… ¿quiere probar?**_

_**Kawabe: no…**_

_**Sakura: eso pensé…**_

_**Sakura le saca la vuelta y sube caminando por las escaleras del hotel, mientras sasuke y Kawabe la miran sorprendidos, en eso suena su teléfono y en la pantallita ve el nombre de Shaoran…**_

_**Sakura: hola Shaoran… **_

_**Shaoran¿llamo en mal momento?**_

_**Sakura: no, no, solo acaba de tener una mala plática con el agente del grupo, es todo…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura…**_

_**Sakura¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Shaoran: me encanto verte hoy…**_

_**Sakura se sonroja como una cereza mientras se sienta en la esquina del final de las escaleras que dan a la puerta de su cuarto –la suite más lujosa del hotel-…**_

_**Sakura: a mi también me encanto verte Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran: crees que podamos vernos, hoy en la noche…**_

_**Sakura: …**_

_**Shaoran: se que estas ocupada, pero…**_

_**Sakura: me encantaría Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran: genial¿quieres que pase por ti?**_

_**Sakura: de acuerdo…**_

_**Shaoran: paso por ti a las nueve…**_

_**Sakura: jejeje si…**_

_**Shaoran: no te preocupes, no me afectara esperar sentado¡ah! bueno se que es algo inútil porque siempre te ves preciosa, pero ponte algo elegante…**_

_**Sakura sonríe, y se despide de él, cuando cuelga da un brinco, llega muy feliz al cuarto donde están Sumi y Misaki, que por primera vez en dos años notan una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a parte de que la ven sonrojada mientras ella saca ropa de su maleta, y sobre todo de su mejor de ropa, ella saca varias faldas y varias blusas, corsés y vestidos…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

**Como el ave fénix mi amor por ti es inmortal…**

_**Sumi y Misaki miran sorprendidas a sakura que se viste una y otra vez, y va y regresa al espejo de cuerpo completo que esta en la puerta del closet, hasta que Sumi se atreve a preguntar…**_

_**Sumi¿Por qué estas tan feliz sakura?**_

_**Sakura: voy a salir con alguien…**_

_**Misaki¿con sasuke?**_

_**Sakura: jajaja –las chicas se sorprenden mucho de escucharla reír tan feliz- no como crees… **_

_**Sumi¿entonces¿Por que estas tan contenta?**_

_**Sakura: alguna vez les hable de Shaoran –en eso escucha un gritito de kero en su maleta- jajaja**_

_**Sumi¿qué fue eso?**_

_**Sakura¿Qué cosa? U**_

_**Sumi: ese grito**_

_**Sakura: ay Sumi, estas escuchando cosas hoooee cállate kero . …**_

_**Misaki: pero dinos, por que estas tan feliz…**_

_**Sakura: porque voy a salir con Shaoran…**_

_**Sumi¿tu novio de la preparatoria?**_

_**Misaki: ya no son novios, o si…**_

_**Sakura: eso ni yo lo se, que vestido les gusta mas…**_

_**Sumi: a mí el que te pusiste ahorita…**_

_**Misaki: a mi me gusta ese que traes**_

_**Sakura¿si? ay no me decido, como no me dijo a donde me llevaría no se que ponerme, solo me dijo que me arreglara elegante…**_

_**Sumi: aaa, ahora lo recuerdo, mientras estabas con sasuke en el centro comercial, te llego este paquete de tu prima…**_

_**Sakura¿me llego algo de Tomoyo? –corre al otro lado del cuarto donde está Sumi, y toma el paquete apresurada y se le queda viendo- ¿por que no me lo diste cuando llegué?**_

_**Sumi: lo olvide, perdón**_

_**Sakura abre el paquete y trae una carta encima del papel de china blanco que envuelve al parecer ropa, se sienta en la cama y abre la carta que decía…**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Sakurita:**_

_**Hola amiga¡hace tiempo que no nos vemos! Me entere de que tendrías conciertos en Hong Kong la próxima semana, espero que te encuentres con el joven Li, Eriol me hablo de que hacia tiempo que quería hablar contigo. Como imagino, el te buscará y te invitará a salir, así que te envío este vestido que diseñe especialmente para ti, mi querida sakura.**_

_**A por cierto, de que yo también tendré conciertos esa semana en Hong Kong, ya que también estoy terminando la gira, en estos momentos me encuentro en Inglaterra presentándome, esta noche tendré un concierto y estoy muy nerviosa ya que es la ultima fecha, bueno, espero poder encontrarte allá prima¡tengo tantas cosas de las cuales platicarte, que no sabría por donde comenzar! Bueno prima, me despido, ya que tengo que irme a la prueba de sonido, te quiero mucho.**_

_**Firma:**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji**_

_**P.D. Te extraño amiga, mis fechas de conciertos serán el 23, 24, y 25, espero poder coincidir contigo."**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sakura saca el vestido, y se queda hechizada de él, es un vestido negro con rojo –de los muchos colores favoritos de sakura- la falda era hasta la rodilla de puro velo negro y fondo rojo de seda y con un escote que dejaba descubierto su espalda, sin mangas y terminaba en V con un pequeño moño rojo de satín, en la caja también venia una rosa pétalos rojos con negro también de satín –también venia un trajecito para kero- para el cabello, unos zapatos de charol negros con un pequeño moño rojo de satín, Sumi y Misaki solo pueden soltar un "¡wow!" ahogado, cuando sakura se va a cambiar tocan a la puerta y cuando abren es sasuke…**_

_**Misaki: que sucede sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke: necesito hablar con sakura si no se lo digo ahora, no será nunca por favor…**_

_**Misaki: se esta arreglando…**_

_**Sasuke: pero…**_

_**Sumi: sasuke, espera hasta mañana, esta muy ocupada arreglándose porque va a salir…**_

_**Sasuke se resigna y se da la vuelta y se va caminando lentamente mirando el suelo, y cuando va en el largo pasillo escucha a sakura llamándolo, voltea y la ve con el vestido que le regalo Tomoyo y se queda boquiabierto, la mira sonriente y algo distraída porque se está acomodando la flor en la cola de caballo que le hizo Misaki y su flequillo peinado de lado derecho, y poniéndose unos aretes rojos…**_

_**Sasuke: a…a…Sa…sakura, te ves bastante bien…**_

_**Sakura: jaja gracias-sonríe y sasuke se sorprende ya que nadie estaba acostumbrado a verla sonreír sinceramente-me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo, pero si quieres hablamos en el elevador porque ya voy tarde –sacando pinturas de su bolsa, evitando pegarle a kero que va sentado con una cara de rencor diciendo cosas en voz baja-¿vamos?**_

_**Sasuke: …a…a…si…**_

_**Sakura y sasuke entran al elevador entonces sasuke se le pone en frente y comienza a hablarle…**_

_**Sasuke: sakura, quería hablar contigo de algo importante, supe que el tal Shaoran fue tu novio y pues, yo quería decirte algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde algo muy importante para mi…**_

_**Sakura lo mira extrañada y después se voltea al espejo del elevador para terminar de ponerse las sombras negras en el parpado móvil y delineando el ojo con negro, y poniéndose algo de polvo rojo lo que hace que sus ojos se vean más dramáticos –más de lo que ya son-…**_

_**Sakura¿si?**_

_**Sasuke: yo…estoy… bueno tu me…**_

_**Sakura lo mira de nuevo algo confundida, y se abre la puerta del elevador, ella se hace un lado y cuando ve a Shaoran se queda fascinada al mirarlo con sus pantalones negros, una blusa blanca –algo desfajada para no verse tan formal- con corbata y saco negro, sasuke se voltea y sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse aaa se va quemar el hotel de tanto fuego que esta saliendo…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura, te ves… no tengo palabras**_

_**Sakura se ruboriza tanto que a sasuke casi se le revienta la cabeza del coraje que le da, Shaoran por su parte le tiende la mano a sakura y esta se la toma…**_

_**Sakura: buenas noches sasuke, nos vemos en la mañana… ¿Shaoran no vamos?**_

_**Shaoran: claro sakura – lanza una mirada triunfante a sasuke que está dándole un infarto- te ves encantadora…**_

_**Sakura: uuyyy U gracias Shaoran, tu también te ves muy bien, y ¿A dónde iremos?-saliendo del hotel- ¿iremos a algún teatro o restaurante?**_

_**Shaoran: es una sorpresa**_

_**Sakura: está bien…**_

_**Llegan en el auto negro de Shaoran a un restaurante chino bastante elegante, entonces Shaoran le comenta a sakura…**_

_**Shaoran: este restaurante es de mi hermana Fanren o más bien de su esposo…**_

_**Sakura¿en serio? Wow, es bellísimo**_

_**Shaoran: espera a probar la comida, cocinan delicioso…**_

_**Sakura se sonroja cada vez que Shaoran le sonríe, y el no puede evitar hacerlo cada vez que ella se sonroja ¿ósea que nunca paran? oOU, cuando entran lo reciben Fanren –que notablemente esta embarazada porque carga con una pequeña pancita- y su esposo, Fanren contenta halaga a sakura a mas no poder, y sakura se pone como una cereza, cuando se sientan y piden lo que van a comer comienzan a platicar, sobre que ha pasado con sus vidas, como han sido sus carreras, etc.…**_

_**Sakura: así que… eres una estrella de rock…**_

_**Shaoran: si era la única forma de escabullirme de las presiones de mi madre…**_

_**Sakura¿aaa?**_

_**Shaoran: doh, ese tema es para después… y sakura… dime…**_

_**Sakura¿si?**_

_**Shaoran: pues, aaam… no es que me moleste, pero… ¿Cuál es tu relación con ese tal sasuke?**_

_**Sakura: solo somos amigos… -metiéndose algo de ensalada en la boca y mirándolo mientras mastica la lechuga-…**_

_**Shaoran: pues pareciera que para el no eres solo su amiga –bajando la mirada al plato, al notar la mirada intimidante de sakura- solo decía, por como se comporta contigo y conmigo…**_

_**Sakura deja el tenedor a un lado de su plato y se traga su bocado de ensalada…**_

_**Sakura: no comprendo que me dices…**_

_**Shaoran: cuando te tomo de la mano, noto que me dieron celos –sonríe cuando ve que sakura mira hacia abajo y se sonroja de nuevo- y comenzó a decirte cosas que…pues me molestaron…**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran…tu… tu todavía…**_

_**Shaoran que ya mas o menos sabe lo que le va a preguntar sakura, solo por ver su mirada se le adelanta…**_

_**Shaoran: si sakura, todavía te amo y no tienes idea de cuanto –tomándole la mano y mirándola a los ojos- te amo como nadie… ououououo esto se está poniendo bueno**_

_**A sakura le comienzan a brillar los ojos y muestra una sonrisa que hacia años no mostraba…**_

_**Sakura: e…es… ¿es eso verdad?**_

_**Shaoran: nunca había dicho algo que fuera tan real…**_

_**Sakura: ay Shaoran… yo también, todavía te amo…**_

_**Shaoran sonríe, y siente como su corazón está a punto de que se le salga, entonces se pone serio –lo que hace que sakura se confunda- y comienza a hablarle…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura, hace tiempo que he querido…**_

_**Sakura¿si?**_

_**Shaoran: decirte algo…**_

_**Sakura: bueno, si es tan importante podías decírmelo por e-mail, o alguna carta, quizá podías llamarme ¿no?…**_

_**Shaoran: no, es que esto tenía que decírtelo de frente…**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran –lo mira muy confundida- ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Shaoran: tú sabes que soy el único hijo varón de mi familia ¿no es así? Ó sea que soy el único heredero directo a la presidencia del Concilio de Magia o el primero en la línea de sucesión de la dinastía de los li…**_

_**Sakura: si… pero eso que tiene que ver…**_

_**Shaoran: hace tres años mi madre me dijo que tenía que buscar una nueva prometida, por esa razón escapé de mi casa…**_

_**Sakura¿te escapaste de tu casa?**_

_**Shaoran: espera sakura, no es lo que crees déjame terminar de decírtelo –tomándole la mano de nuevo- por favor…**_

_**Sakura: está bien…**_

_**Shaoran: escape de mi casa, porque mi madre quería que me comprometiera con alguna de mis primas…**_

_**Sakura lo mira impresionada y algo desilusionada…**_

_**Sakura: y… ¿ya estás comprometido?**_

_**Shaoran: no…**_

_**Sakura¿no?**_

_**Shaoran: por esa razón, fue por la que huí…**_

_**Sakura¿entonces?…**_


	5. La Promesa

**Capítulo 5:**

**La promesa**

_**Sakura miraba fijamente a Shaoran mientras este le tomaba la mano, ambos estaban callados mirándose, hasta que sakura que sentía muy incomodo ese silencio decide romperlo…**_

_**Sakura: y… entonces ¿por qué me dices esto?**_

_**Shaoran: sakura espere tres años para poder decírtelo, intente buscarte los primeros meses que mi madre me lo dijo pero no te encontré, tu padre –nota como sakura desvía un poco la mirada hacia otro lado pero no se explica por qué- me dijo que ya no estabas viviendo en Tokio y que habías regresado a Tomoeda…**_

_**Sakura: espera ¿fuiste hasta Japón para hablar sobre esto?**_

_**Shaoran: si, pero cuando llegue a Tomoeda me di cuenta de que era algo precipitado después de las peleas que habíamos estado teniendo a parte de que alguien me dijo que estabas de viaje osease de gira ¿no? y tardarías mucho en regresar…**_

_**Sakura: pero a parte de esto ¿que querías decirme Shaoran? No te hagas bien sabes que te va a preguntar**_

_**Shaoran: pues…**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran dímelo me pones nerviosa**_

_**Shaoran: quería que tu… quería preguntarte…**_

_**Sakura¿si?**_

_**Shaoran: quería preguntarte que si… -se levanta y se inca y sakura que de alguna manera seguía sin entender- ¿quieres casarte conmigo, sakura¡LO DIJO, LO DIJO SIIIII VA A HABER CASORIIIOO! OUH ESPEREN, SAKURA TODAVIA NO A RESPONDIDO oOU SIGAN LEYENDO…**_

_**A sakura se le llenan sus ojos esmeraldas de lágrimas haciendo que brillaran como gemas, se lleva la mano -con la que no esta agarrando Shaoran obvio- a la boca e intenta hablar pero no puede, Shaoran le sonríe y le dice…**_

_**Shaoran: pero solo si tú quieres –con la cajita del anillo en la otra mano- ya que no puedo obligarte a nada…**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran… ¿no es demasiado pronto? estoy de acuerdo, pero es muy romántico me refiero a que hace menos de 24 horas que nos acabamos de reencontrar…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura, yo te amo, y tu me acabas de decir que tu también, desde primero de secundaria que fuimos novios, de no haber sido porque tuve que regresar con mi madre, así hubiéramos seguido hasta ahora, siempre quise pedirte esto sakura, eres la única persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida…**_

_**Sakura lo mira con dulzura y abre la boca varias veces hasta que por fin logra articular palabra…**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran…yo…yo no se que decir…**_

_**Shaoran deja la cajita en el suelo y le toma las dos manos…**_

_**Shaoran¿te parecería un si?**_

_**Sakura: si…SI Li Shaoran, –comienza a llorar- acepto casarme y pasar mi vida contigo…**_

_**Shaoran suelta un suspiro, la mira, y comienza a sonreírse radiante, le pone el anillo de seguro con pulso de maraquero XD y se levanta –porque sakura se levanto- le besa la mano y permite que sakura lo asfixie con otro abrazo, mientras en su bolsa comienza a abrirse el cierre, Shaoran se asusta y le dice a sakura…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura, que… que tienes en tu bolsa…**_

_**Sakura: ay no, otra vez no…**_

_**Shaoran: que sucede…**_

_**Sakura: jajaja, es que Mmm… bueno, ya sabes como he vivido sola los últimos años, mi única compañía eran kero y yue, y pues siempre lo llevo a todos lados –tocándose la cabeza con una gota de sudor- y jajaja, bueno… –kero saca la cabezota- ¡aaa¡Kero escóndete te van a ver!**_

_**Kero¡pero tengo hambre!**_

_**Shaoran: tú siempre tienes hambre kerberos…**_

_**Kero lo mira y salen chispas cuando se ven, entonces sakura lo mete de un golpe a la bolsa de nuevo él solamente suelta un chillidillo mientras sakura lo aplasta en su bolsa…**_

_**Sakura: perdón es que no podía dejarlo en el hotel, cállate kero, te daré la galleta de fortuna –la toma y la mete en la bolsa-, jaja perdón Shaoran U**_

_**Shaoran: oO no hay problema…**_

_**Cuando terminan de cenar, se levantan y al momento de despedirse de Fanren, esta toma a sakura y la abraza muy fuerte, le toma la mano y se pone a mirar el anillo, entonces mira Shaoran y empieza felicitarlo y a abrazarlo, entonces después de un buen rato, logran salirse por fin del restaurante, se van a un parque que recién abrieron que tiene una estanque artificial –el parque es muy parecido al Hyde Park de Londres según opina sakura-, ahí compran dos helados de fresa y se los comen mientras caminan…**_

_**Shaoran: perdón por lo de mi hermana, con eso de que está encinta se emociona de todas las cosas, además ya vez como son mis hermanas de entusiastas…**_

_**Sakura: no te preocupes, cuando uno es estrella de rock se acostumbra estas cosas –pone cara de felina mientras se come su helado- no sabes cuanto extrañaba caminar contigo por el parque y con un helado Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran se sonroja y le sonríe y ella se sonroja y también suelta una sonrisita tímida ¿otra vez?…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura…**_

_**Sakura¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Shaoran: que sucedió con las cartas…**_

_**Sakura: siempre las llevo a todos lados, es que no confió a dejarlas en la mansión con toda la gente que va a trabajar ahí…**_

_**Shaoran: no, me refiero, a que si seguiste usando la magia…**_

_**Sakura: no, después de que se fue Tomoyo, nunca mas las utilice de nuevo ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?…**_

_**Shaoran: es que…**_

_**Sakura: ahora que lo recuerdo, si he utilizado unas cuantas, pero las mas inofensivas…**_

_**Shaoran¿Cuáles fueron?**_

_**Sakura: utilice la de la flor, el dulce y el bosque**_

_**Shaoran¿para qué?**_

_**Sakura: unas cuantas cosas que surgieron… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas¿Sucede algo malo?**_

_**Shaoran: no, pura curiosidad pero…**_

_**Sakura¿pero que?**_

_**Shaoran: olvídalo, en este momento quiero estar contigo y no hablar de eso…**_

_**Sakura: te encanta ¿verdad?**_

_**Shaoran: perdón… ¿Que cosa?**_

_**Sakura: hacerme sonrojar…**_

_**Shaoran: no me había dado cuenta, pero me encanta verte roja como una cereza, mi bella flor de cerezo…**_

_**Los dos se sonríen, y se sientan en una banca blanca frente a la laguna artificial, a sakura le empieza a dar frío por el helado entonces Shaoran la abraza, sakura se recarga en su hombro…**_

_**Sakura: hacia tantos años que no me sentía tan bien…**_

_**Shaoran¿Por qué?**_

_**Sakura levanta un poco la cabeza y clava sus ojos esmeraldas en los ojos de Shaoran que la miraba con cariño…**_

_**Sakura: porque te tengo a ti, justo en este momento…**_

_**Shaoran: pero ¿no crees que falta algo?…**_

_**Sakura¿si¿Que falta Shaoran?**_

_**Shaoran la toma tiernamente de la barbilla y le da un dulce beso, sakura suspira y sonríe…**_

_**Sakura: si, eso faltaba…**_

_**Guardan silencio y miran el reflejo de la luna sobre la laguna artificial un buen rato, ambos están que casi se duermen, pero no quieren irse porque saben que eso no volvería repetirse así…**_

_**Sakura: como quisiera que esta noche no terminara…**_

_**Shaoran: ya veras dentro de algunos meses, ya no nos separaremos –tomándole la mano del anillo- a menos que tengamos que trabajar…**_

_**Sakura se levanta, por lo tanto Shaoran también lo hace…**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran: jajaja es broma cerecita…**_

_**Sakura: mm mas te vale –pone cara de felina- porque te cómo, como si fueras un chocolate…**_

_**Shaoran: como dice usted mi brujita…**_

_**La toma por la cintura y le da un rico y tierno beso, haciendo que los dos se volvieran sentar…**_


	6. Figuras geométricas… ¿amorosas?

**Capítulo 6:**

** Figuras geométricas… ¿amorosas?...**

_**Después de un rato de estar sentados, Sakura y **__**Shaoran**__**, comienzan a caminar para no quedarse dormidos en el parque ¡como vagabundos millonarios XD! Y un rato después suena el celular de **__**sakura**__**, lo que hace que kero salga disparado de la bolsa por lo cual **__**sakura**__** y **__**Shaoran**__** gritan…**_

_**Sakura/**__**Shaoran**__**¡AAA KERO/KERBEROS METETE A LA BOLSA!-sin embargo kero se queda volando un rato pobrecito, dejémoslo un rato que al cabo está oscuro- TE VAN A VEEER**_

_**Kero: pero nadie **__**esta**__** observando…**_

_**Sakura: **__**esta**__** bien, pero si ves que alguien viene te escondes…**_

_**Kero: si, **__**sakura**__** ya se,-se estira un poco- ya se…**_

_**Sakura: ay no –tomando el celular y viendo en la pantalla el nombre de Soka-¿por **__**que**__** ahora?…**_

_**Shaoran**__**: está bien, contesta…**_

_**Sakura se aparta un poco y contesta el teléfono, **__**Shaoran**__** se recarga en un poste de luz cruza los brazos y cierra un poco los ojos –se muere del sueño- y después vuelve a incorporar la cabeza, para mirar a **__**sakura**__** que se perdía en la sombra del árbol que estaba un lado del poste…**_

_**Sakura¿**__**si**__**? habla **__**sakura**__**…**_

_**Voz: hola amiga…**_

_**Sakura¿**__**Tomoyo**___

_**Tomoyo**__**: claro amiga¿Qué **__**estas**__** haciendo?**_

_**Sakura: en este momento estoy con **__**li**__** –se voltea con **__**Shaoran**__**-…**_

_**Shaoran**__**¿Quién es cerecita?**_

_**Sakura: es **__**Tomoyo**__**…**_

_**Shaoran**__**: mándale saludos…**_

_**Sakura: dice **__**Shaoran**__**…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: si, ya he escuchado a **__**Shaoran**__**, bueno amiga te dejo para que sigas tú velada con él…**_

_**Sakura: está bien, mañana te llamo prima…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: está bien**_

_**Tomoyo**__** está a punto de colgar cuando escucha la voz insistente de su amiga…**_

_**Sakura: espera…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**¿Qué sucede, prima?**_

_**Sakura¿ya **__**estas**__** en Hong Kong?**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: así es, llegue hace dos horas…**_

_**Sakura: está bien, te parece si mañana después de mi ensayo y prueba de sonido vamos de compras…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: perfecto, te llamo mañana para confirmar**_

_**Sakura: está bien**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: bueno, adiós amiga**_

_**Sakura: **__**jaja**__** adiós…**_

_**Sakura cuelga y regresa con **__**Shaoran**__** que la recibe con los brazos abiertos y no es un decir, **__**sakura**__** se acerca y el vuelve a abrazarla, del otro lado del teléfono está **__**Tomoyo**__** con un joven rubio de ojos azules chan, chan, chan, chan XD AAA…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: gracias por el favor, Soka…**_

_**Soka: no es por nada, linda…**_

_**Soka le trata de dar un beso a **__**Tomoyo**__**, pero ella se escurre como toda una dama…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: Soka eres casado, no podemos…**_

_**Soka: llevo año y medio, metido en un camión con un montón de gente que ya casi son mis "hermanos", una pequeña aventurilla no me haría daño, mas bien no NOS haría daño…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: lee mis labios Soka, no…**_

_**Soka: yo solo **__**se**__** leerlos de una forma…**_

_**La toma de la barbilla y le planta un beso, **__**Tomoyo**__** rápidamente se separa y le planta una bofetada…**_

_**Soka: ay por favor -sobándose la mejilla-, no me digas que no te gustó –**__**Tomoyo**__** se sonroja- ves te sonrojaste**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: no voy a negarlo –mirándolo tímidamente- pero eres casado y lo peor de todo es que estas casado con una de mis amigas de primaria quien será **__**oO**__**…**_

_**Soka: pero no tiene que enterarse…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: nosotros podemos no decir nada, pero olvidas un detalle…**_

_**Soka¿Qué cosa, ciruelita? –Tomándola por la cintura- dime una razón para no tener algo más que una amistad…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: no empieces –se quita las manos de Soka de la cintura- y no vuelvas a decirme ciruelita, que no me gusta…**_

_**Soka: bueno, **__**Tomoyo**__**¿Qué es lo que olvido?**_

_**Tomoyo**__**¿Qué somos famosos, quizá?**_

_**Soka¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: que los medios lo van a publicar –dándole dos golpecitos en la cabeza- tontito…**_

_**Soka: entonces, seamos pareja en secreto…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: no Soka, a demás yo ya amo a alguien… **__**uuuu**__** eso dolió y **__**tu**__** tienes a **__**Rei**__**…¿Se refiere a su amiga **__**Rei**____**Tachibana**____**Oo**__****_

_**Soka: ay por favor **__**Tomoyo**__**, yo amo a **__**Rei**__**, pero en cambio quiero tener algo contigo…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**¿Cómo puedes decir que la amas y quieres tener algo conmigo? Eres un infeliz…**_

_**Soka se desespera y la toma de la muñeca y se la acerca para después tomarla por su diminuta cintura, **__**Tomoyo**__** forcejea un poco hasta que Soka comienza **__**ha**__** hablar…**_

_**Soka: mira **__**Tomoyo**__**, yo consigo todo lo que quiero, ya **__**veras**__**…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: ay por favor a mi no me vengas con esas tonterías por favor, ya te dije que yo amo a alguien y que no quiero nada contigo, nos meteríamos en un gran problema…**_

_**Soka: ya te dije **__**Tomoyo**__**, veras que pronto vas a estar en mis brazos, te vas a acordar de mí…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: ni te atrevas… a tocarme ¿entendido?**_

_**Tomoyo**__** le suelta otra cachetada y se separa rápidamente de él, en eso entra Damare al cuarto junto con Travis, ambos van bromeando divertidos, y cuando ven a **__**Tomoyo**__** en una posición amenazadora hacia Soka –la mano alzada en amenaza de otra bofetada- su sonrisa se borra…**_

_**Damare: **__**Ops**__**, disculpen… -sus ojos risueños ¿Cómo los de **__**yukito**__**? Se tornan algo extrañados-¿llegamos en mal momento? **_

_**Tomoyo**__** baja la mano rápidamente…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: no, **__**esta**__** bien chicos, ya me iba…**_

_**Soka: **__**Tomoyo**__**…**_

_**Tomoyo**__**: déjame…**_

_**Tomoyo**__** toma su chaqueta color hueso y su bolsa –enorme- y sale del cuarto azotando la puerta con un paso muy firme…**_

_**Travis: **__**wow**__**, que chica **__**mas**__** bella ¿Quién era?**_

_**Damare: es **__**Tomoyo**____**Daidouji**__**, es una I.DOLL famosa de Japón…**_

_**Travis¿una **__**que**___

_**Soka: es una cantante de pop…**_

_**Travis¿y por que la conocen?**_

_**Damare: aparte de que colaboramos con ella en un concierto de caridad, es la mejor amiga y prima de Sakura…**_

_**Travis: OH, ahora entiendo, y ¿por qué estaba tan enojada?…**_

_**Damare: algo le ha de haber hecho Soka –con su misma mirada risueña de siempre- ¿o me equivoco?… **_

_**Soka: yo no le hice nada, lo que pasa es que es una tonta…**_

_**Damare¿por qué lo dices?**_

_**Soka: pues porque…-los mira fijamente- no nada, olvídenlo…**_

_**Damare: algo le hiciste para que saliera tan molesta…**_

_**Soka: es algo personal, por favor no te metas…**_

_**Damare: está bien, ya no voy a insistir…**_

_**Travis: por cierto, nadie ha visto sasuke, desde que bajo con Sakura no lo volví a ver…**_

_**Soka: ni idea de donde esté…**_

_**Damare: es verdad, yo no lo vi regresar…**_

_**Travis¿creen que haya salido a conocer la ciudad?**_

_**Soka: no creo, no le gusta salir solo, siempre que sale a conocer las ciudades nos invita…**_

_**Damare¿no les parece raro?**_

_**Soka: si, es bastante sospechoso…**_

_**Damare: aunque pensándolo bien, quizás quería pasar algún tiempo para **__**el**__** solo…**_

_**Travis: debió ser eso…**_


	7. No te rindas, siempre hay alguien para

**Capítulo 7:**

** No te rindas, siempre hay alguien para ti…**

_**Momentos después de haber terminado la plática, los chicos están sentados en el suelo jugando videojuegos muy divertidos ¡ay como unos niñitos! XP entra sasuke azotando la puerta –lo que hace que los muchachos se sobresalten y tiren los controles al suelo- va arrastrando los pasos, y tambaleándose un poco, la mirada en el suelo, lanza su chaqueta de cuero al sillón que está a un lado de la puerta, se tropieza un poco y Travis lo alcanza a agarrar de un brazo para evitar que se cayera…**_

_**Travis¿Qué te pasa sasuke?**_

_**Sasuke lo mira, con unos ojos hinchados y algo rojos, cuando le sonríe, solamente suelta un suspiro muy grande y se tropieza de nuevo, por lo tanto Soka, Damare, y Travis lo toman de los brazos y lo sientan en el sillón grande del cuarto…**_

_**Travis: apesta a alcohol…**_

_**Soka: esta demasiado borracho como para poder hablar bien…**_

_**Damare se hinca frente a él ya que esta de rodillas en el suelo, porque no quiso sentarse en el sillón y trata de hablarle un poco pero el ni siquiera lo mira…**_

_**Damare: sasuke, por favor dime que te paso…**_

_**Sasuke lo mira y sonríe tímidamente y momentos después comienza a llorar…**_

_**Travis: está demasiado borracho como para entender lo que le estas diciendo, iré por el representante para que lo vea y…**_

_**Damare: no, no digas nada se va a meter en un gran problema mejor dejémoslo descansar y mañana nos contará…**_

_**Soka: dicen que cuando uno está ebrio dice toda la verdad…**_

_**Travis¿Qué dices?**_

_**Soka: que hay que aprovechar que en este momento está muy borracho para que nos diga la verdad, porque mañana que esté consiente no querrá decir nada…**_

_**Damare: estaríamos aprovechándonos de él, no es correcto, dejémoslo descansar…**_

_**Soka: pero es que él ya se había recuperado de la adicción a la bebida, se necesita una muy buena razón para recaer…**_

_**Soka se sienta a un lado y comienza a hablarle, entonces sasuke comienza a hablarle con un poco de problemas pero se le entiende bien todo lo que dice…**_

_**Soka¿Por qué volviste a tomar sasuke?**_

_**Sasuke: por su culpa…**_

_**Damare: culpa de quien, sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke: de ella…**_

_**Soka¿Quién es ella, de quien nos hablas?**_

_**Sasuke: de ella, ella lo ama y yo solo soy su amigo, solo me toma como su amigo –comienza a llorar- que tiene el que no tenga yo –los mira muy apenado- no quiero vivir así, yo la amo con mi alma, me moriría por ella si fuera necesario…**_

_**Soka mira a los demás que están asustados…**_

_**Damare: sasuke contéstame, que tomaste…**_

_**Sasuke: sake…**_

_**Soka: pero además de eso…**_

__

_**Sasuke: no se, creo que… aspirinas porque me duele la cabeza…**_

_**Damare: cuantas te tomaste, sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke: no se, en el camión había una caja…**_

_**Travis¡te las tomaste todas, sasuke!**_

_**Damare¿solo tomaste eso?**_

_**Sasuke: n-no lo recuerdo…**_

_**Sasuke comienza a dar señas de que va vomitar entonces Travis corre por el bote de basura y se lo da justo a tiempo, los tres chicos se miran impresionados y deciden ir por el representante, cuando llegan sasuke está vomitando de nuevo, con las manos apoyándose en el suelo y el **__**representante lo mira detenidamente y les pregunta que era lo que había tomado y cuando le dicen pone una cara de sospecha y temor…**_

_**Kawabe: tengo la gran sospecha de que se enveneno…**_

_**Travis: entonces ¿llamo a la ambulancia? dah que pregunta ¬¬ ¡claro¿O lo vas a llevar tu?**_

_**Kawabe: si, yo llamare al los patrocinadores del concierto para avisar que aplazaremos los conciertos cuatro días mas, por razones medicas…**_

_**Damare: pero si tocaremos ¿no es así?**_

_**Kawabe: depende de la velocidad con la que se recupere y si es que lo hace…**_

_**Travis toma el teléfono y llama al hospital para que vayan por sasuke, las chicas que están al lado del cuarto al escuchar toda la movilización que hay con los chicos les dan curiosidad y van a ver que sucede…**_

_**Sumi: chicos… -abriendo un poco la puerta-¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Damare: no, no entres por favor, llama a Sakura, nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo…**_

_**Sumi¿Qué por que?**_

_**Damare: sasuke se enveneno con alcohol y medicinas…**_

_**Sumi¿Cómo? –Lo mira asustada- ¿está bien¡Claro! es mas ahorita nos vamos a ir de fiesta, y tomarnos unas chelas bien frías…¬¬ …**_

_**Damare: no, está vomitando y esta demasiado pálido, ya llamamos a la ambulancia, por favor llama a sakura, todos debemos estar con sasuke en estos momentos…**_

_**Sumi: está bien, pero hace unos momentos le llame, y creo que su teléfono celular está apagado…**_

_**Damare: inténtalo, si no llama a Tomoyo ella sabrá donde localizarla…**_

_**Simultáneamente, Sakura esta en la mansión de Shaoran y Eriol frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino en la mano, y charlando alegremente con Eriol, ya que Shaoran está algo ocupado prendiendo la leña, en esos momentos tocan a la puerta…**_

_**Sakura: no se preocupen… -levantándose del elegante sillón y dejando la copa de vino en la mesita- yo iré…**_

_**Cuando abre la puerta ve a Tomoyo, y amabas gritan emocionadas…**_

_**Tomoyo/Sakura¡AAAAAMIGAAAA¡ESTAS AQUIIII!**_

_**Eriol y Shaoran llegan asustados por el grito y ven a Tomoyo y sakura abrazadas – casi asfixiándose- entonces Tomoyo mira la mano de sakura…**_

_**Tomoyo¿y este anillo, amiga?**_

_**Sakura: me lo dio Shaoran –sonriendo- no es precioso…**_

_**Tomoyo mira con cara de sorpresa a Shaoran que le sonríe tímidamente entonces ella abraza a sakura, Shaoran y sakura pasan a la sala donde está la chimenea –por fin encendida-, pero Tomoyo y Eriol se quedan solos…**_

_**Eriol: to…Tomoyo –hace una reverencia ante ella- estoy feliz de que hayas venido…**_

__

_**Tomoyo: gracias a ti por la invitación, Eriol…**_

_**Todos se encuentran frente a la chimenea platicando, cuando sakura recuerda que kero seguramente estaría dormido en su bolsa, así que lo saca con cuidado y lo coloca en uno de los cojines, lo mira con cariño unos momentos y regresa a platicar…**_

_**Tomoyo: cuéntame amiga…**_

_**Sakura: pues en esta semana termino mi gira…**_

_**Tomoyo: que bueno ¿y la boda?…**_

_**Sakura: jaja todavía no sabemos…**_

_**Shaoran: primero hay que anunciar el compromiso y recibir la bendición de mi madre y el padre de sakura…**_

_**Nota como sakura baja la mirada y la oculta en su flequillo, y luego como Tomoyo lo mira con sus ojos violetas muy abiertos como llamándole la atención por lo que acababa de decir…**_

_**Shaoran¿sucede algo?**_

_**Sakura se levanta y voltea ver a Eriol y después le pregunta:**_

_**Sakura: Eriol, podrías decirme en que parte tienes a spinnel, para llevar a kero, por favor…**_

_**Eriol: claro –fija su mirada en ella muy extrañado- es el tercer cuarto a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras…**_

_**Sakura finge una sonrisa muy obligada, toma a kero y sube con él en las manos, Shaoran la mira alejarse bastante extrañado por el cambio tan repentino…**_

_**Shaoran¿dije algo malo?**_

_**Tomoyo¿acaso no supiste nada, li?**_

_**Shaoran: de que hablas…**_

_**Tomoyo: el padre de sakura falleció hace cuatro meses…**_

_**Eriol y Shaoran la miran muy sorprendidos…**_

_**Shaoran: ¡…! **_

_**Eriol: ¡…! no sabíamos nada…**_

_**Shaoran: ella no había mencionado nada…**_

_**Tomoyo: recuerdo que…**_

_**Shaoran: que cosa…**_

_**Tomoyo: que yo la acompañe a los funerales, y ella estaba en shock, ya que fue muy repentino, y también que tuvimos que sedarla para que pudiera dormir un poco, a parte estaba demasiado deprimida como para dejarla sola…**_

_**Shaoran: pero si el profesor kinomoto siempre había sido un hombre muy sano, por lo menos es lo que yo recuerdo…**_

_**Tomoyo: si, lo que sucedió, fue algo trágico y tuve que suspender mi gira dos semanas para acompañar a sakura, ya que como recordaras tiene episodios de depresión muy fuertes y pues me daba demasiado miedo dejarla con alguien extraño…**_

_**Eriol: pero, aun no comprendo que sucedió…**_

_**Tomoyo: cuando el padre de sakura iba en el subterráneo no.14 de Tokio para ir a trabajar, el tren misteriosamente se descarrilo, y de las 150 personas que iban ahí, solo veinte sobrevivieron, fue noticia nacional ¿acaso no te enteraste?**_

_**Shaoran: he estado bastante aislado de la sociedad, perdona.**_

_**Tomoyo: la muerte del profesor fue tan impactante, que aun recuerdo bien las palabras de sakura y lo que estaba haciendo cuando recibí su llamada…**_

_**Eriol: yo si leí algo, pero no venia nada de que el padre de sakura había fallecido en el accidente, bueno porque ella ahora es una cantante famosa en Japón y todo el mundo…**_

_**La voz de sakura se escucha cortada desde el marco de la puerta que da a la sala de estar, todos inclinan la cabeza hacia el marco y ven a sakura con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda y con los ojos algo entrecerrados –rasgo característico de sakura cuando se deprimía- se queda mirando las llamas crujiendo:**_

_**Sakura: tuve que pagar fuertes sumas de dinero para que no publicaran nada sobre mi padre, sobre mí, ni sobre los funerales…**_

_**Shaoran: sakura, yo…**_

_**Sakura: por favor, -lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados- no…**_

_**Sakura se separa y recarga en el marco de la puerta dos o tres veces seguidas, mira de nuevo hacia la leña que está chasqueando en la chimenea y en voz baja, pero muy claramente los demás escuchan una frase que ha hecho famosas varias de sus canciones y a ella personalmente…**_

_**Sakura: pareciera que toda la gente a mí alrededor esta muriendo como si fueran luciérnagas…**_

_**Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran, miraban a sakura tristemente, ya que no era la primera vez que habían visto esa actitud en ella, extrañaban ver a la tierna, alegre y calida sakura que habían conocido en primaria y secundaria…**_

_**Shaoran se levanta y la abraza y ella comienza a llorar…**_

_**Sakura: lo extraño tanto, Shaoran… -voltea a verlo- ¿Por qué no fui yo, por que fue él quien tenia que irse?**_

_**Shaoran la mira muy apenado por no saber que decir o hacer…**_

_**Shaoran: por favor sakura, no hables así, no sabes como me duele escucharte hablar de esa forma ¿acaso no sabes que yo me moriría si tu lo hicieras?**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran: mi sakura, yo siempre estaré contigo, y nunca permitiré que te lastimen te lo juro…**_

_**Sakura: gracias… mi querido Shaoran…**_

_**Tomoyo los miraba fijamente, y sonreía pero en su mirada se notaba que estaba algo inquieta, mientras tanto Eriol la miraba fijamente algo sonrojado y él muy en el fondo sabía que no era por el calor de la chimenea…**_

_**Eriol: Tomoyo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**_

_**Tomoyo: lo que desees, Eriol…**_

_**Eriol: bueno, yo… ahora no, no es un buen momento**_

_**Tomoyo¿uuuu? –Suena su teléfono- perdóneme…**_

_**Todos la miran y le dicen que no hay problema sakura esta casi durmiéndose cuando ya acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran –ambos están parados junto a la chimenea-, Tomoyo le llama…**_

_**Tomoyo: sakura, es para ti…**_

_**Sakura¿Quién es a estas horas?**_

_**Tomoyo: es Misaki, dice que es urgente…**_

_**Sakura la mira extrañada, se aparta de Shaoran que se sobresalta un poco ya que estaba durmiéndose y toma el celular de Tomoyo…**_

_**Sakura: habla sakura…**_

_**Misaki: sakura… es sasuke…**_

_**Sakura¿Qué¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Nota como todos la miran extrañados, menos Shaoran que tiene la mirada en la chimenea –esta algo dormido- pero Tomoyo lo mueve y el también voltea…**_

_**Misaki: vamos para el hospital privado que esta aquí cerca del hotel, directo a emergencias…**_

_**Sakura¿Qué¿Que paso?**_

_**Shaoran se acerca y pone la mano en el hombro de sakura…**_

_**Misaki: ocupo que vayas con Sumi, te está esperando en el hotel, pero como se que te fuiste con Shaoran, sabia que no llegarías hasta muy tarde…**_

_**Sakura: Misaki, no me dejes así, dime que sucedió…**_

_**Misaki: que Sumi te explique cuando llegues, en estos momentos ya llego la ambulancia, tengo que irme, no te tardes por favor, lo mejor es que todos estemos juntos en estos momentos, adiós… -cuelga el teléfono-**_

_**Sakura: Misaki ¿de que hablas, que ambulancia¡MISAKI!-cuelga el teléfono -no por favor… - se sienta algo agitada en el sillón- no…**_

_**Tomoyo¿sucede algo, sakura?**_

_**Sakura: tengo que irme…**_

_**Shaoran¿Por qué¿Quieres que te lleve?**_

_**Sakura: si… ¿Cuál es el hospital privado más cercano al hotel?**_

_**Shaoran: el de la trinidad, pero ¿Por qué?**_

_**Sakura: parece que algo paso, y todos están en el hospital…**_


	8. No ha llegado el momento de que me vaya

**Capítulo 8:**

** No ha llegado el momento de que me vaya… **

_**Tomoyo: Sakura, no puedes irte con esa ropa a un hospital, por suerte te traje un conjunto que diseñe hace poco solo para ti… -saca un conjunto deportivo color rosa cerezo de su gran bolsa- aquí, póntelo…**_

_**Sakura/Shaoran: doh!-¡paz!- pero Tomoyo…**_

_**Tomoyo: vamos –le da un pequeño empujón hacia delante- te están esperando los demás… **_

_**Sakura: está bien…**_

_**Sakura subió rápido a la antigua habitación de Nakuru y se cambio de ropa, cuando salen de casa de Eriol y Shaoran todo está completamente oscuro, Eriol y Tomoyo se van atrás del Mercedes Benz negro de Shaoran…**_

_**Tomoyo¿Qué ha sucedido, Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: aun no lo sé, pero todos están en el Hospital de la Trinidad…**_

_**Eriol: esperemos que no sea nada grave…**_

_**Sakura: si…**_

_**Llegan al hospital y Sumi y Misaki están en la puerta con los ojos llorosos y un poco hinchados, ambas la miran sorprendidas ya que es la primera vez en cinco años que no veían a Sakura con un traje de color rosa cerezo –normalmente iba vestía con colores oscuros-. Sakura no le presta atención a sus caras y rápidamente comienza cuestionar sobre toda esa movilización –ya que había policías y patrullas cercando el hospital- por la que Sumi y Misaki, con dos palabras hacen que Sakura se quede con la palabra en la boca…**_

_**Sumi/Misaki: Reporteros amarillistas…**_

_**Sumi acompaño a Sakura al fondo de la recepción del hospital para decirle todo lo que había pasado… **_

_**Sakura: Sumi ¿Qué pasó? Es muy noche…**_

_**Sumi: es… sasuke…**_

_**Sakura¿Cómo¿Qué le paso?**_

_**Sumi: creemos que intento suicidarse…**_

_**Sakura le lanzo una mirada difícil de descifrar para Sumi, pero claramente se veía algo de culpa, tristeza y confusión…**_

_**Sakura: y… ¿lo logro?**_

_**Sumi: no, las dosis que tomó no eran suficientes como para matarlo pero de camino al hospital quedó inconsciente y en estos momentos le están haciendo un lavado estomacal…**_

_**Sakura: es mi culpa…-llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra a la cintura- todo lo que está sucediendo es mi culpa…**_

_**Sumi¿Qué dices Sakura?-nota el anillo de compromiso de Sakura y una breve sonrisa se escapa de sus labios muy indiscretamente- Claro que no es tu culpa…**_

_**Sakura: si lo es,-nota extrañada la sonrisa cálida que tenia Sumi en ese momento- el quiso decirme algo antes de irme, pero estaba tan emocionada de salir con Shaoran que lo ignore…**_

_**Sumi¿crees que te que quería decir algo al respecto?**_

_**Sakura: no lo sé, además me siento responsable, las actitudes suicidas nunca las he podido sacar de mí cabeza ¿crees que se las contagie o que soy responsable de esto?**_

_**Sumi la abraza cálidamente…**_

_**Sumi: claro que no Sakura, tú no eres responsable de nada de esto… aquí el único culpable es sasuke, que no nos hablo claramente de lo que le estaba pasando…**_

_**Todos incluso Shaoran-muy a su pesar- pasaron la noche en el hospital esperando noticias del doctor, hasta que por fin rozando los cuatro de la mañana se presento el médico en la sala de esperas…**_

_**Doctor: algún familiar del joven Matsumoto…**_

_**Sakura levanta la mirada algo angustiada…**_

_**Sakura: yo soy su mejor amiga…**_

_**Doctor: venga por favor…**_

_**Sakura se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a Shaoran o a los demás chicos…**_

_**Sakura¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Doctor: hemos logrado restablecer al joven Matsumoto, hubo varios problemas pero ahora está estable…**_

_**Sakura¿tuvo complicaciones?**_

_**Doctor: así es…**_

_**Sakura¿Qué tipo de…-volteo un poco y cerró la puerta de la sala ya que los demás comenzaban a moverse un poco- …complicaciones?**_

_**Doctor¿el joven Matsumoto tiene algún problema del corazón? JUAT? Oo ¿que está pasando aquí¡ESTO NO ESTABA PLANEADO¡YA SE ME SALIO DE LAS MANOOOOS!**_

_**Sakura lo miro con incredulidad…**_

_**Doctor: señorita…**_

_**Sakura: kinomoto, Sakura kinomoto…**_

_**Doctor: señorita kinomoto, necesito saber si el joven Matsumoto toma algún medicamento…**_

_**Sakura: no lo sé, que yo sepa no tiene problemas del corazón… ¿pero por qué me pregunta eso?**_

_**Doctor: en la bolsa de su saco y de su pantalón encontramos estas pastillas –le muestra una bolsa transparente con tres frascos delgados con pastillas hasta la mitad- unas son aspirinas, otras son medicina para el corazón y otras son calmantes…**_

_**Sakura¿para dormir?…**_

_**Doctor: así es…**_

_**Sakura toma la bolsa y mira algo rebelde al doctor…**_

_**Sakura: ninguno de estos frascos es de sasuke, ningún médico se lo ha recetado, además las pastillas para dormir son de mi pertenencia, tengo receta del médico…**_

_**El doctor miro algo aprensivo a Sakura…**_

_**Doctor: señorita kinomoto, usted ha estado al pendiente del joven Matsumoto… me refiero a que si él ha tenido actitudes suicidas… **_

_**Sakura lo mira algo avergonzada, y oculta la mirada en su flequillo castaño azabache…**_

_**Sakura: al contrario, el ha sido el que me ha cuidado…**_

_**El doctor la mira algo desconcertado, y Sakura se levanta las mangas del suéter rosa cerezo, y se quita las pequeñas vendas blancas que acostumbra llevar –cuando no lleva vestido- aparentando guantes, que hacían que se notaran unas finas y largas cicatrices –que estaban un poco aclaradas gracias al láser- en ambas muñecas…**_

_**Doctor: así que usted…**_

_**Sakura: si doctor, aquí la única con actitudes suicidas, he sido yo…**_

_**Doctor: ya veo…**_

_**Shaoran sale por la puerta, y Sakura se baja las mangas rápidamente tratando de enrollarse las vendas de nuevo, detrás de el sale Tomoyo, Eriol, y Damare…**_

_**Damare: doctor…**_

_**Doctor: no se preocupen, el joven Matsumoto ya está estable…**_

_**Damare: que bueno… ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?**_

_**Doctor: con calma, tendrá que estar unas horas en observación y después llamaremos a un psicólogo para que hable con él, después de todo eso podrán verlo…**_

_**Damare: comprendo…**_

_**Sakura miraba al doctor**____**y estaba bastante**____**avergonzada**__** después de lo que había tenido que mostrarle para sacar a sasuke de esa situación, y mientras Shaoran la miraba preocupado…**_

_**Shaoran: Sakura, te sientes bien…**_

_**Sakura: ¡…! Si, lo que pasa es que desde que llegamos no he conseguido dormir…**_

_**Shaoran: me hubieras despertado para que no tuvieras que esperar sola mientras todos dormían…**_

_**Sakura: es que estabas dormido tan a gusto que me dio pena despertarte…-lo mira sonrojada- ya se vayamos por un café…**_

_**Shaoran: cómo crees Sakura –la detiene tomándole el brazo-, necesitas dormir un poco, sino te enfermaras…**_

_**Sakura: no te preocupes por mí, yo no tengo sueño estoy demasiado preocupada como para poder dormirme, además estoy acostumbrada a no dormir bien desde que mi carrera comenzó…**_

_**Shaoran: además Sakura, mira cuanto café haz tomado –señalando a la mesa que estaba a un lado del sofá donde estaban sentados en donde había por lo menos cuatro vasos de café expreso- te va hacer daño…**_

_**Sakura: tengo miedo de dormirme, que tal si pasa algo…no, no hasta que pueda hablar con sasuke estaré tranquila…**_

_**Shaoran: si pasara algo, yo te despertaría pero por lo pronto deberías dormir un poco…**_

_**Sakura: pero Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran la mira algo estricto, lo que intimida un poco a Sakura…**_

_**Shaoran: como mi futura esposa, te ordeno que te vayas a dormir sin reprocharme más…**_

_**Sakura se sonroja al escuchar eso…**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran, es que no tengo sueño…**_

_**Shaoran la toma de la mano y se la lleva a la sala de espera la sienta en el silloncito y le pone su saco…**_

_**Shaoran: no te estoy preguntando si quieres dormir, te lo estoy ordenando Sakura, lo menos que quiero es que enfermes… -se sienta en el sillón junto a ella- y de aquí no me levanto hasta que duermas por lo menos tres horas…**_

_**Sakura: pero Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran le pone una mano en los ojos…**_

_**Shaoran: cállate y duérmete…**_

_**A Sakura se le escapa una sonrisa y abraza a Shaoran.**_

_**Pasan las horas y Sakura estaba agradablemente dormida en el hombro de Shaoran y este estaba con la cabeza agachada que disimulaba que estaba dormido también…mientras Eriol y Tomoyo los miraban cálidamente… extrañamente Eriol nota que Tomoyo está algo incomoda en esa sala –ya que Soka estaba sentado frente a ella mirándola fijamente- así que algo sonrojado le toma cálidamente la mano para tranquilizarla un poco, ya que conoce un poco su historia con Soka **__**Masachika, y Tomoyo le aprieta un poco la mano en réplica a su tierno gesto además de que sonríe mientras lo mira…**_

_**Tomoyo: gracias…**_

_**Eriol: no hay porque…querida Tomoyo…**_

_**Ya entradas las nueve de la mañana Sakura se despierta algo sonrojada al notar que Tomoyo la miraba con su cámara en la mano, entonces entra silenciosamente el doctor y con una gesto llama a Sakura, esta se levanta sigilosamente para no despertar de nuevo a Shaoran haciendo un ademán de silencio a Tomoyo para que lo dejara dormir un poco más y sale silenciosamente de la sala con el doctor…**_

_**Sakura¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Doctor: el joven Matsumoto ha preguntando por usted…**_

_**Sakura¿ya puedo verlo?**_

_**Doctor: trate de que no se exalte y sea breve para que sus demás compañeros puedan verlo…**_

_**Sakura: si…**_

_**Sakura se dirige a la habitación y entra con una mirada de decepción hacia sasuke, él la mira avergonzado y antes de que pueda decir algo, Sakura se adelanta con la mirada oculta en su cabello que está suelto gracias a Tomoyo y las manos ocultas por detrás en su espalda, tapando el anillo de compromiso… **_

_**Sakura: este tipo de cosas es algo que yo haría, pero nunca lo creí de ti sasuke… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

_**Sasuke: perdón, se que cause muchos problemas…**_

_**Sakura: ocupo que me des razones…**_

_**Sasuke: fue un accidente…**_

_**Sakura: eso no fue un accidente¿Qué estabas haciendo con mis pastillas para dormir? **_

_**Sasuke: lo encontré debajo del sillón del camión…**_

_**Sakura lo mira aprensiva…**_

_**Sakura¿y qué hacías con medicinas para el corazón? Que otra evidencia de que intentaste suicidarte, sasuke… sabes muy bien que esas medicinas son muy fuertes…**_

_**Sasuke: fue un momento de bloqueo, Sakura, espero puedas perdonarme…**_

_**Sakura derrama una lágrima que seca rápidamente…**_

_**Sakura: eres un tonto, sasuke…algo que he aprendido a través de todos mis tentativas de suicidio es que el perdón no debe ser de las personas que más te aprecian sino de ti mismo –eso se lo había dicho Yue- y de no haberlo comprendido yo no estaría aquí…**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura…yo…**_

_**Sakura: cállate y escúchame… desde que mi padre murió, me he sentido sola, y durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado de gira tú eres el único que ha sabido entender lo que me está sucediendo… eres el único que de verdad me ha apoyado… además de Tomoyo, pero tú eres el que ha estado a mi lado…**_

_**Sasuke sonríe algo avergonzado…**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura necesito decirte, terminar de decirte lo que…**_

_**Sakura¿lo del elevador? No… primero déjame darte a ti una gran noticia que supongo te alegrará…**_

_**Sasuke la mira algo rebelde y cruza los brazos…**_

_**Sasuke: no me digas, te comiste tres sushis al mismo tiempo…**_

_**A Sakura se le salta una vena, se calma y se sienta a un lado de el, todavía con las manos ocultas…**_

_**Sakura: no… mucho mejor…**_

_**Sasuke: mm ¿Cuándo bajaste del coche de tu amiguito no te caíste esta vez?**_

_**Sakura: ay, sasuke deja de ponerme en evidencia…**_

_**Sasuke: jajaja…ya en serio ¿Qué quieres decirme?**_

_**Sakura saca la mano y al ver el anillo sasuke abre mucho los ojos, y después mira a Sakura…**_

_**Sasuke: que… que es eso…**_

_**Sakura: bueno…-le sonríe muy feliz- me comprometí con Shaoran…**_

_**Sasuke la mira muy apesadumbrado…**_

_**Sasuke: ya veo…muchas felicidades Sakura… espero que seas feliz…**_

_**Sakura¿sucede algo sasuke?**_

_**Sasuke: si…de hecho si…**_

_**Sakura lo mira intrigada unos segundos…**_

_**Sakura¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Sasuke: hay varias cosas que necesito decirte… y creo que todas te impactarán, así que por favor toma esa silla y siéntate frente a mí para poder verte a los ojos…**_

_**Sakura hace lo que le indica sasuke…**_

_**Sakura: bien…ahora dime, Sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke: quiero que sepas que yo estoy… yo estoy…**_

_**Sakura¿estás enfermo¿Por eso las medicinas?**__**sasuke: esa es una de ellas –nota la mirada desesperada de Sakura- pero no, no Sakura… eso no es lo relevante en este momento, es que creo que yo estoy, creo estar…**_

_**Entra Sumi junto con Misaki…**_

_**Misaki¡eres un tonto sasuke…!**_

_**Sasuke: ¡…! No… **_

_**Sakura: ya despertaron…**_

_**Sumi mira de nuevo la mano de Sakura muy discretamente para asegurarse de que en realidad vio el anillo de compromiso en su mano y no lo imagino por el sueño que tenía una noche anterior…**_

_**Sakura: bueno, a mi el doctor me dijo que no podíamos estar más de dos visitantes en el cuarto así que yo me regreso para la sala de espera, de seguro que los demás están esperando su turno para estar aquí contigo, Sasuke…**_

_**Sumi: está bien…**_

_**Misaki: si…**_

_**Sasuke: pero Sakura…**_

_**Sakura: no te preocupes sasuke, yo aquí estaré, mejor hablamos después de que te den de alta…**_

_**Sakura sale y se va caminando por el pasillo, algo tranquila después de haber hablado con sasuke, y encuentra Eriol con la mirada algo preocupada, y extrañamente empieza la misma conversación que tuvo con Shaoran un día antes en el parque… **_

_**Eriol: Sakura…**_

_**Sakura: ¡…! ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Eriol: que sucedió con las cartas…**_

_**Sakura: siempre las llevo a todos lados, es que no confió a dejarlas en la mansión con toda la gente que va a trabajar ahí… de hecho en este instante las tengo junto con mi llave…**_

_**Eriol: no, me refiero, a que si seguiste usando la magia de las cartas Sakura…**_

_**Sakura: no, después de que se fue Tomoyo, nunca más las utilice de nuevo ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?…**_

_**Eriol: es que…**_

_**Sakura: ahora que lo recuerdo, si he utilizado unas cuantas, pero las maneras más inofensivas**_

_**Shaoran¿Cuáles fueron?**_

_**Sakura: utilice la de la flor, el dulce y el bosque**_

_**Eriol¿para qué?**_

_**Sakura: unas cuantas cosas que surgieron… si ustedes supieran… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas¿Sucede algo malo?**_

_**Eriol: no, pura curiosidad pero…**_

_**Sakura¿pero qué?**_

_**Eriol: olvídalo, hay cosas más importantes de que hablar… por cierto Shaoran te buscaba…**_

_**Sakura lo mira satisfecha, pero le extraña mucho que tanto Eriol como Shaoran le hayan preguntado por las cartas, en eso encuentra a Shaoran que va caminando atropellado, al parecer buscándola muy intransigente…**_

_**Shaoran¡Sakura¡Te encontré!**_

_**Sakura: si…aquí estoy…**_

_**Shaoran: desde que hora despertaste…**_

_**Sakura: no hace más de media hora, es que el médico me dijo que sasuke estaba preguntando por mí…**_

_**Shaoran la mira algo preocupado…**_

_**Shaoran: Sakura…**_

_**Sakura¿sucede algo?**_

_**Shaoran: mi madre me ha mandado llamar, quiere que vaya a casa y te lleve conmigo…**_

_**Sakura¿yo, pero para que?**_

_**Shaoran: aun no lo sé…**_


	9. De compromisos y brujería…

**Capítulo 9:**

**De compromisos y brujería…**

_**Sakura se había cambiado de ropa en el hotel, ahora llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga y en su breve cintura llevaba un corsé negro atado hasta la mitad de la parte superior, junto a unos pantalones del mismo color, ropa que por supuesto Tomoyo le había regalado…**_

_**Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran, llegaban a casa de Ieran, madre de Shaoran… que iba bastante reservado en ese momento…**_

_**La primera acción de Shaoran al momento de tocar la puerta fue un largo y profundo suspiro, momentos después Wei abrió la puerta mirándolo con gran sorpresa a **__**él**__** y **__**Sakura**__**, pero en cambio Eriol era muy recurrente con Ieran en sus invitaciones para tomar el té y mantenerse informada sobre su hijo…**_

_**Wei: joven Shaoran, joven Eriol, señoritas **__**Sakura**__** y Tomoyo –ambas hacen una reverencia en respuesta al saludo de Wei-…pasen adelante, la señora los espera…**_

_**Shaoran: gracias, Wei –lo miro seriamente- en la sala principal ¿me equivoco?**_

_**Wei: temo que si, joven Shaoran, acompáñeme por favor…**_

_**Eriol: muchas gracias…**_

_**Las cinco personas entraron a la sala del té donde los esperaba Ieran con un semblante bastante serio mirando hacia el vacío, mientras tomaba una **__**taza**__** de té negro…**_

_**Shaoran: madre…**_

_**Ella voltea a ver a Shaoran de manera rebelde y después mira **__**más**__** delicadamente a sus demás invitados…**_

_**Ieran: siéntense por favor…**_

_**Ieran baja un poco la cara para dar un sorbo más a su té y después vuelve a subirla y mira a **__**Sakura**__** que al notar su mirada seria siente un pequeño escalofrío, después le hace una reverencia y toma asiento…**_

_**Shaoran: de que quería hablar madre…**_

_**Ieran: te he mandado llamar por dos razones, la primera es lo que me **__**has**__** contado acerca de tu compromiso con **__**Sakura**__** –ahora su mirada cambiaba a una **__**más**__** cálida- y la otra acerca de los acontecimientos –nota la mirada de **__**Sakura**__**- que hemos estado presenciado hace poco…**_

_**Shaoran miro seriamente a su madre y después miro a **__**Sakura**__** por el rabillo del ojo que miraba algo desalentada a Ieran, sin embargo su mirada todavía guardaba cierta reserva y frialdad, que él **__**sabía**__** muy bien era causada en parte por las cicatrices que le había dejado vivir en soledad tantos años y todos los golpes que le había dado el destino en los últimos años… **_

_**Wei se acerca con una bandeja donde llevaba el té, **__**Sakura**__** y Tomoyo amablemente lo ayudan a servir…**_

_**Wei: les agradezco mucho su ayuda…**_

_**Tomoyo/**__**Sakura**__**: es un placer…**_

_**Ieran hablo un poco a solas con Shaoran y **__**Sakura**__**, y les dio la bendición, pronto regresaron al cuarto del té, sin mencionar una sola palabra acerca del padre de **__**Sakura**__** ya que una noche antes mientras todos acompañaban a **__**Sakura**__** al hospital, se había enterado de su trágico deceso por medio de Eriol, pero si preguntándole acerca de su hermano muy ligeramente…**_

_**Ieran: y cuéntame **__**Sakura**__**, tu hermano les ha dado su bendición…**_

_**Sakura pone los ojos en blanco, se pone azul con una gran gota de sudor y se cae para atrás…**_

_**Sakura: no…aun no lo sabe…**_

_**Ieran: ya veo… ¿señorita Tomoyo, sucede algo?**_

_**Tomoyo la miraba con los ojos estrellados y algo sonrojada…**_

_**Tomoyo: discúlpeme señora Li… pero es que quiero pedirle un gran favor, si le es posible…**_

_**Ieran: adelante, te lo concederé si está a mi alcance**_

_**Tomoyo: bueno ya que le ha dado la bendición a Shaoran y a **__**Sakura**__** –Ieran asiente con la cabeza-…quiero pedirle, que me permita diseñarle su vestido de bodas a mí querida amiga Sakura –sus ojos comienzan a brillar más- ya que este será su gran día especial…**_

_**Ieran la mira algo sorprendida, y suelta un suspiro nervioso…**_

_**Ieran: yo preferiría que usara el traje tradicional de la dinastía Li -nota la mirada de Tomoyo que logra convencerla- pero ya que para ti es tan importante, te concederé ese favor…**_

_**Tomoyo da un gran salto y un gritito emocionado…**_

_**Tomoyo: Ooooh señora Li, me ha hecho usted tan feliz…**_

_**Ieran hace un gesto que Shaoran algo sorprendido interpreta como una sonrisa, Ieran voltea hacia él seriamente, y segundos después voltea con **__**Sakura**__**…**_

_**Ieran: **__**Sakura**__** quisiera que pasaras la tarde aquí conmigo…**_

_**Sakura se sonroja y la mira avergonzada…**_

_**Sakura: si usted me lo pide…**_

_**Ieran: para **__**mi**____**sería**__** un gran placer, necesito hablar contigo un tiempo, ya que te convertirás en mi futura nuera, pero no una nuera cualquiera… serás la esposa del heredero al mando de la Dinastía Li, una de las **__**más**__** poderosas de toda China…**_

_**Sakura se sonroja aun más lo que le provoca algo de gracia a Eriol y Shaoran, este se acerca un poco y le susurra al oído…**_

_**Shaoran: no te preocupes que no muerde, solo quiere familiarizarse contigo antes de la boda…**_

_**Sakura: pero es que me da mucha pena, Shaoran…-con una mano en forma de puño en la boca- aaay…**_

_**Eriol: no te preocupes nosotros estaremos aquí también…**_

_**Pasó la tarde y Sakura miraba las intimidantes figuras felinas de Spinnel Sun y K**__**erberos –ya que en casa de los L**__**i podían permanecer en su verdadera identidad- jugando en el extenso patio donde en el centro se encontraba un gran cerezo, donde Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban sentados leyendo un poco, y Shaoran estaba practicando con su espada algo alejado de ellos…**_

_**Ieran se acerca discretamente a ella…**_

_**Ieran¿Qué piensas?**_

_**Sakura: señora Li –la mira algo impresionada y regresa a ver esa escena-… pues pensaba… en que es muy probable que esta escena se vuelva diaria en mi vida dentro de unos cuantos meses…**_

_**Ieran: puede que tengas razón… y quizá en algún futuro lejano también veas niños corriendo por ahí junto con Kerberos, Rubí Moon, Yue, y Spinnel Sun –le sonríe al ver a **__**Sakura**__** sonrojada como una cereza- disculpa **__**Sakura**__**¿te importaría hacerme el gran favor de pasar a mi estudio?**_

_**Sakura la mira algo avergonzada…**_

_**Sakura: aaam…claro**_

_**Shaoran nota algo preocupado como Sakura se aleja con su madre…**_

_**Sakura y la madre Shaoran pasan a un salón grande con varios libreros, y una mesa rectangular acompañada de cuatro sillas de roble con cojines rojos, en la mesa se encontraban dos pilas pequeñas de libros y unos cuantos abiertos, un poco **__**más**__** allá hay dos sofás y en medio una pequeña mesita de centro de caoba…**_

_**Ieran: discúlpame por el desorden, lo que pasa es que estado leyendo un poco acerca de la magia debido a unos cuantos sucesos que se han presentado en estos días, pero… siéntate por favor…**_

_**Sakura: ¿están hablando de los que yo creo…? gracias…**_

_**Ieran: háblame un poco **__**Sakura**__**, quiero conocerte bien, porque puedo ver, que **__**has**__** cambiado desde la última vez que te vi…**_

_**Ieran recordaba muy bien la vez que había conocido a Sakura, y como está con sus poderes, -bastante sorprendentes como para poseerlos una niña de su edad, en opinión de Ieran- la había ayudado a derrotar a la novia de Clow, motivo por el cual le había gustado como **__**para que fuera la prometida de L**__**i, sin embargo después de lo que pareció su ruptura con Shaoran, se resi**__**gno a que una de las primas de L**__**i se convirtiera en su esposa motivo por el cual ellos dos pelearon y poco después Shaoran se fue de la casa…**_

_**Sakura: bueno**____** señora **__**L**__**i…**_

_**Ieran: **__**Sakura**__** me agradas, ten la confianza de llamarme Ieran y hablarme de tú…**_

_**Sakura: **__**está**__** bien, se…Ieran… bueno que puedo contarl…contarte, lo principal seria ahora decirle que…**_

_**Ieran: no te preocupes que yo se que te dedicas a la música…**_

_**Sakura la mira sorprendida…**_

_**Sakura: bueno en **__**sí**__**, he estado viviendo sola en Japón, acompañada de Yue y Kero…**_

_**Ieran¿**__**ha**__**s**__** entrenado con tu magia?**_

_**Sakura asiente ruborizada…**_

_**Sakura: si, he fortalecido mi magia, pero hace poco que he dejado de usarla… ¿Cómo lo supo?**_

_**Ieran la mira con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa **__**cálida**__**…**_

_**Ieran: yo se que **__**ha**__** sabido ocultar tu grandes poderes en presencia de Eriol y Shaoran, pero hace unos momentos cuando veníamos hacia acá sin querer bajaste un poco la guardia y es como pude darme cuenta de tu gran nivel de magia…**_

_**Sakura: ya veo… us…tú siempre has sido una persona muy observadora Ieran, también muy fuerte…**_

_**Ieran: vamos tú también eres bastante fuerte, pero… ¿las cartas han estado dormidas?**_

_**Sakura: si… solo he utilizado las cartas que he necesitado ya que no me gusta mucho el hecho de usarlas como su ama o aprovecharme de ellas, ya que me considero más como su amiga…**_

_**Ieran: tu pensamiento es muy sabio, **__**Sakura**__**, ahora veo por **__**qué**__** Yue te eligió a ti como la propietaria de las cartas… ¿podrías mostrármelas, por favor?**_

_**Sakura saco las cartas rosas de su pequeño bolso negro de cuero que le había hecho Tomoyo especialmente para guardar las Sakura Card's, y se las entrego con mucho cuidado…**__****__**Sakura**__**: como podrá ver las transforme todas con mi sello de magia…**_

_**Ieran: recuerdo muy bien, que fue por eso que cuando comenzaste a cambiar las cartas le ordene a Shaoran que se quedara hasta que terminaran de cambiarlas, también pude sentir muy bien que la presencia tu**__** magia es muy intensa… dime ¿has**__** intentado hacer otro guardián para las cartas? **_

_**Sakura: que si he… -la mira algo dudosa-¿puedo hacer eso?**_

_**Ieran: pero por supuesto, tu presencia mágica es tan fuerte que bien podrías hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, **__**Sakura**__**…**_

_**Sakura: ay por favor, Ieran, no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer a otro guardián de las Sakura **__**Card's**__**…**_

_**Ieran: eres bastante modesta… cuando termines con tus compromisos le pediré al joven Eriol que te ayude con el conjuro para crearlo…**_

_**Shaoran toca a la puerta algo apesadumbrado…**_

_**Shaoran: madre, disculpe la interrupción, pero ha recibido una llamada de mi hermana **__**Feimei**__**…**_

_**Ieran: muchas gracias, Shaoran… -mira a **__**Sakura**____**cálidamente**__**- temo que esto tardara un poco, **__**Sakura**__** –ambas estaban paradas a un lado de los sillones rojos- pero si deseas puedes retirarte al patio o buscar algún libro que te interese de aquí…**_

_**Sakura: muchas gracias, Ieran…**_

_**Ieran sale del estudio y **__**Sakura**__** mira a Shaoran **__**cálidamente**__**, que la mira… muy sorprendido, ella se acerca a uno de los estantes y se pone a mirar los títulos de los libros que se encontraban ahí, Shaoran se acerca a ella y toma un libro color azul rey…**_

_**Shaoran: este es el libro de magia de Clow, de aquí saque todos mis conocimientos sobre **__**él**__** cuando era apenas un niño…**_

_**Sakura: vaya, el famoso libro de magia de Clow…**_

_**Shaoran¿acaso escuche que llamabas a mi madre por su nombre?**_

_**Sakura: si… ella me lo pidió de favor, ya que dijo que le caigo tan bien que desea convertirse en mi amiga…**_

_**Shaoran: vaya, haz logrado encantar a mi madre, ya que es muy difícil que confié tanto en alguien como para que permita y sobre todo pida de favor que se le llame por su nombre…**_

_**Sakura lo mira sorprendida…**_

_**Sakura: eso no lo **__**sabía**__**, pero tu madre siempre ha sido una persona muy agradable, sobre todo ahora…**_

_**Shaoran¿y de que hablaron?**_

_**Sakura lo mira con cara de felina y sonríe muy poco, ya que guardaba en secreto el aumento de su magia y sus **__**prácticas**__** tan fuertes en las afueras de Tomoeda junto a Yue y Kero, la verdadera razón para que se hubiera aislado de la ciudad construyendo su gigantesca mansión –donde vivía con kero y **__**Yue**__** que podían andar por ahí en su forma falsa o natural sin preocuparse por nada, ya que no había servidumbre y solo tenían que cambiar cuando había alguna visita en la mansión- a las afueras de la ciudad…**_

_**Sakura: no puedo contarte…**_

_**Shaoran¿Por qué?**_

_**Sakura: porque son cosas de mujeres…**_

_**La tarde paso hasta que después de la cena, **__**Sakura**__** decidió regresar al hotel para esperar noticias de Sasuke, además de que las responsabilidades del grupo habían caído sobre ella y **__**Damare que tendrían que hacer todas las sesiones de fotos y entrevistas ellos solos, así que **__**tenía**__** mucho que hacer al día siguiente, mientras que Tomoyo tendría sus pruebas de sonido y vestuarios para sus conciertos, además de que ella se había atribuido lo que ella llamaba la responsabilidad –según ella- de hacerle todo el vestuario a **__**Sakura**__** para que lo utilizara en los conciertos… **_

_**Sakura se levanta de la sala donde estaban hablando muy animadamente y se despide de Ieran…**_

_**Ieran¿tienes que irte ahora?**_

_**Sakura: si, es que mañana tengo muchos compromisos… pero de todos modos muchas gracias por todo –hace una reverencia- Ieran, la he pasado muy bien…**_

_**Ieran se levanta y hace una reverencia hacia **__**Sakura**__** en réplica a la que hizo momentos antes, lo que sorprende bastante a Eriol y a Shaoran…**_

_**Ieran: entonces ten mucho cuidado –nota la mirada de **__**Sakura**__**, que **__**sabía**__** que le hablaba sobre tener cuidado con respecto a lo mágico- te acompañare hacia la puerta…**_

_**Shaoran: no se preocupe madre, yo la llevare al hotel…**_

_**Ieran lo mira y asiente resignada para después volver a tomar asiento muy lentamente…**_

_**Ieran: **__**está**__** bien, pero tienes que prometerme que volverás a tomar el té conmigo, **__**Sakura**__**…**_

_**Sakura: de acuerdo…**_

_**Sakura y Tomoyo se estaban hospedando en el mismo hotel así que ambas se fueron con Shaoran, en cambio Eriol se había quedado a conversar con Ieran acerca de los extraños acontecimientos que estaban pasando en los alrededores… **_

_**si se preguntaban por **__**qué**__** ya no hice comentarios, es **__**porque**__** la trama está tan interesante que ya no quiero distraerlos, pero igual pondré algunas cosas chistosas de vez en cuando X3**_


	10. Cada quien en su nube…

**Capítulo 10:**

**Cada quien en su nube…**

_**Eriol estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del estudio de Ieran y ella estaba parada a un lado de él con un gran libro en las manos, esta se lo entrego abierto en una de las últimas páginas y tomó asiento…**_

_**Eriol: creo que algo de la memoria del Mago Clow, podría ayudarnos en estos momentos…**_

_**Eriol cerró los ojos, puso su mano izquierda en el libro y su rostro se tornó con cierta concentración…**_

_**Ieran: y bien…**_

_**Eriol: lamentablemente, no hay nada que pueda recordar, en mi vida pasada escribí estos libros pero solo recuerdo lo que escribí y…**_

_**Ieran: no recuerdas el por qué claramente…**_

_**Eriol: así es…**_

_**Ieran: no se si lo notaste, pero hace dos días los acontecimientos extraños dejaron de presentarse…**_

_**Eriol: si, y me llama mucho la atención que…**_

_**Ieran/Eriol: Sakura llegó a la ciudad hace dos días…**_

_**Ieran: crees que tenga algo que ver…**_

_**Eriol: no lo sé, para mí su nivel de magia solo ha incrementado un poco, por lo menos es lo que yo puedo percibir…**_

_**Ieran lo mira algo impacientada y se queda pensando si debe decirle lo que hablo con Sakura…**_

_**Ieran: en la tarde, tuve una conversación muy interesante con Sakura –nota la mirada de Eriol- me hablo sobre su magia…**_

_**Eriol¿su magia?**_

_**Ieran: me dijo que se sometió a fuertes entrenamientos en su gran mansión junto con Yue y Kerberos… **_

_**Eriol se queda mirándola…**_

_**Eriol: entonces…**_

_**Ieran: ha estado escondiendo sus poderes para que pasen desapercibidos, pero en la tarde bajo un poco la guardia y pude darme cuenta…**_

_**Eriol: yo también sentí una presencia considerablemente fuerte junto con Shaoran, pero pensamos que era la suya…**_

_**Ieran: temo que no…**_

_**Eriol: entonces es peligroso que Sakura regrese a Japón…**_

_**Ieran lo mira algo nerviosa y asiente…**_

_**Ieran: en si… ella es muy peligrosa, sea quien sea el que este causando todo esto se ha dado cuenta de sus poderes y está siendo bastante cauteloso respecto a esto…**_

_**Eriol: se refiere a que Sakura se ha vuelto más poderosa que el mismo mago Clow en sus mejores años…**_

_**Ieran: no más poderosa, pero puede que si sea muy parecida a él… y se ha acercado bastante a ti que eres la reencarnación misma de Clow, lo cual no sé si deba preocuparme un poco…**_

_**Eriol la mira algo impresionado…**_

_**Eriol¿cree que también le hayan pasado estos acontecimientos a Sakura como para que se sometiera a un fuerte entrenamiento?**_

_**Ieran: temo que si, y tengo la sospecha de que la muerte de su padre no fue accidental…**_

_**Eriol¿perdón?**_

_**Ieran: temo que ese "accidente" fue provocado…**_

_**Eriol¿pero por que lo dice, Ieran?**_

_**Ieran¿Cuándo has visto que un tren de un solo carril y subterráneo se descarrile?**_

_**Eriol la mira algo incrédulo y se pone a pensar…**_

_**Eriol: tiene usted toda razón, yo no había pensado en eso, es usted una persona muy observadora, Ieran, hasta ahora que lo dice es que me doy cuenta de la incongruencia del accidente…**_

_**Mientras tanto en el hotel…**_

_**Sakura: gracias por traernos, Shaoran…**_

_**Shaoran: no hay problema, gracias por lo de hoy…**_

_**Sakura: ¿…? **_

_**Shaoran: por haberme acompañado con mi madre, era la primera vez que le veía desde hacía tres años…**_

_**Sakura: ya veo, pero para mí no fue una molestia ya que tu madre me cae muy bien, Shaoran…**_

_**Tomoyo los miraba/grababa algo sonrojada, Sakura la mira y le sale una gran gota sudor y se cae para atrás…**_

_**Sakura: tú- Tomoyo ¿Qué haces?**_

_**Tomoyo: hay es que la escena era tan tierna que los grabe todos…**_

_**Shaoran: tú nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?**_

_**Tomoyo: jojojojo**_

_**Sakura se despidió de Shaoran y subió junto con Tomoyo…**_

_**Tomoyo: ee… Sakura…**_

_**Sakura¿si?**_

_**Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación…**_

_**Tomoyo¿no te sentirás muy sola si duermes en ese gran cuarto tú sola?**_

_**Sakura: ahora que lo dices…**_

_**Tomoyo¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?**_

_**Sakura¿no será molestia?**_

_**Tomoyo: para nada, lo que más anhelo ahora es pasar más tiempo contigo, Sakura…**_

_**Ambas entran a la suite de Tomoyo –ella siempre decía que prefería cosas sencillas pero la gente del hotel siempre trataba de darle las mejores habitaciones-, y se ponen sus pijamas, entonces las dos se sientan sobre la cama como en los viejos tiempos de la primaria…**_

_**Tomoyo: cuéntame Sakura, hoy te vi algo desanimada en casa de la señora Li…**_

_**Kero salía de la bolsa de Sakura, y al momento se sentaba en medio de las dos jóvenes…**_

_**Kero: yo también note lo mismo Sakurita… ¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**Sakura: aparte de que sigo preocupada por Sasuke, me llamo mucho la atención de que ella, Eriol y Shaoran hablaban sobre unos presuntos sucesos extraños…**_

_**Tomoyo: es verdad, a mí también me llamo mucho la atención… sobre todo la cautela con la que trataron el tema frente a nosotras…**_

_**Kero: bueno… por lo menos la mamá del mocoso se dio cuenta de tus grandes poderes Sakura… deberías ser más discreta…**_

_**Sakura: tienes mucha razón, lo que pasa es que me distraje un poco porque sentí una presencia…**_

_**Kero¿una presencia?**_

_**Tomoyo¡auuu!**_

_**Sakura se echa para atrás algo asustada…**_

_**Sakura¿aaa? Que sucede Tomoyo…**_

_**Tomoyo: ha llegado el momento de que la valiente Card captor, Sakura vuelva a la acción, ahora que lo recuerdo tendré que diseñarte un traje de batalla con el que te veas impactante –con dos grandes estrellas en los ojos- y con el cual deslumbres a tu futura suegrita…**_

_**A Sakura le salía una gran gota de sudor por la cabeza, mientras kero la veía con dos grandes estrellas en los ojos…**_

_**Kero: no te olvidarás de mi traje verdad, Tomoyo…**_

_**Tomoyo: por supuesto que no… te veras muy apuesto, kero…**_

_**Kero: que te pasa Tomoyo, yo siempre me veré apuesto…**_

_**Kero hacia poses mientras Tomoyo soltaba una risita muy divertida, pero a Sakura no le agradaba mucho la idea y los miraba muy sonrojada con una gota de sudor del tamaño de su cabeza y dos puntitos como ojos…**_

_**Sakura: oigan chicos…jejeje…**_

_**Tomoyo: tendré que tomarte las medidas antes de irnos a dormir ya que los siguientes días estaré muy ocupada…**_

_**Tomoyo levanto a Sakura y tomo todas sus medidas, después tomo las medidas de kero, y se puso a seleccionar la tela…**_

_**Sakura¿no crees que sea muy noche para eso?**_

_**Tomoyo: al contrario, en este momento me siento inspirada para hacer el diseño de tu magnifico traje de batalla y… -suelta una risita- también tengo en mente lo que diseñare para tus conciertos y puedas deslumbrar a todos tus fans…**_

_**Sakura: ay Tomoyo, es que me da mucha pena…**_

_**Kero: Sakura, aun no comprendo cómo puedes presentarte ante tanta gente a cantar y te da pena ponerte los trajes de Tomoyo…**_

_**Tomoyo la mira sonriente…**_

_**Sakura: es que a esa gente no la conozco, en cambio a Tomoyo la conozco de toda la vida…**_

_**Kero: no entendí yo tampoco Oo**_

_**Sakura: con que yo me haya entendido está bien… buen punto**__** ¿verdad? si… suele pasarme mucho **_

_**Tomoyo estaba sentada con una gran libreta de bocetos que tenia por lo menos veinte dibujos de trajes nuevos para Sakura…**_

_**Tomoyo: mañana que llegue de todos mis compromisos comenzaremos con tus trajes¡Aaa es verdad!**_

_**Kero¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo?**_

_**Tomoyo: Sakura debería tener otra pose para las Sakura Card's y el nuevo báculo de la estrella, -observando que el báculo de Sakura ya no era el mismo- ya que lleva mucho tiempo con la misma…**_

_**Kero: es cierto Sakura, ahora que te hiciste mas fuerte tu báculo se renovó, solo que como sigue siendo el poder de tu estrella no hay necesidad de cambiar las cartas de nuevo…**_

_**Tomoyo y kero observaban la pequeña llave de la estrella que ahora era igual al báculo que Sakura había utilizado el día que cambio las cartas luz y oscuridad…**_

_**Sakura: aaay porque que serán tan entusiastas**_

_**Tomoyo: mañana mismo la diseñare y comenzaremos a ensayarla**_

_**Sakura: to… - de nuevo le sale una gran gota de sudor- Tomoyo… **_

_**Kero: entonces mañana habrá mucho que hacer, tú también, Sakura, tendrás muchos compromisos por culpa de tu amiguito, mejor duérmanse, yo apagare la luz…**_

_**Las bellas jovencitas se recostaron una a un lado de otra y rápidamente se durmieron…**_

_**Mientras en la mansión de Li/Hiragizawa Wuhu se escucha chistoso**_

_**Eriol: ya llegue…**_

_**Desde la puerta principal logra observar la luz del fuego, así que entra y tropieza con Shaoran que está sosegado frente al fuego con una taza de té frente a él, este voltea algo jovial…**_

_**Eriol: estas contento… ¿no es así?**_

_**Shaoran: si…me alegra que las cosas con mi madre se hayan solucionado, ahora tengo una carga menos…**_

_**Eriol: tu sabias que pasaría, aun no comprendo porque te sentías tan angustiado por esto del compromiso…**_

_**Shaoran¿perdón?**_

_**Eriol se sienta en su sillón rojo –el de toda la vida- y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y algo divertidos…**_

_**Eriol: vamos, tú ya sabias muy bien desde un principio que tu madre ansiaba que le pidieras la mano a Sakura…**_

_**Shaoran: bueno si, pero no creí que le cayera tan bien…**_

_**Eriol: tu madre respeta mucho a Sakura…**_

_**Shaoran: si, desde el momento que la conoció…**_

_**Eriol: sobre todo ahora, que es la dueña de las cartas y se ha vuelto tan poderosa…**_

_**Shaoran lo mira algo interesado por su comentario y Eriol abre mucho los ojos y lo mira al darse cuenta de que había abierto demasiado la boca…**_

_**Shaoran: ha que te refieres…**_

_**Eriol desvía la mirada hacia el fuego y una gran idea alcanza a surgir en su mente…**_

_**Eriol: me refiero a que ella la recordaba con los poderes que tenía cuando la conoció por primera vez…**_

_**Shaoran lo mira algo dudoso pero al final le cree la mentira…**_

_**Shaoran: es verdad… **_


	11. Gajes del oficio y secretos del pasado…

**Capítulo 11:**

**Gajes del oficio y secretos del pasado…**

_**Sakura y Tomoyo se habían levantado desde muy temprano para arreglarse, Tomoyo tenía que ir al teatro donde se presentaría y Sakura a una radio para dar una entrevista…**_

_**Tomoyo¿estás nerviosa?**_

_**Sakura: algo, seguramente me van a preguntar sobre sasuke…**_

_**Tomoyo: y… que les dirás…**_

_**Sakura: no se inventare que le dio gripe o algo así…**_

_**Tomoyo sonríe algo aliviada mientras se pone un suéter rojo sobre un vestido rojo con verde…**_

_**Kero: que bien te ves, Tomoyo…**_

_**Tomoyo: ay que amable eres kero… -abre mucho los ojos- por cierto ¿Sakura que harás con kero?**_

_**Sakura: aum… llame a Shaoran para que lo lleve a casa de su madre…**_

_**Kero¿qué¿Estaré toda el día en casa del mocoso?**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran no es ningún chiquillo, kero… y no sé de qué te quejas si en su casa te tratan como rey…**_

_**Kero: claro, porque yo lo merezco, pero por ahí andan todas las mini mocosas y no me dejan en paz…**_

_**Tomoyo se acerca a Sakura para ayudarle a cerrar el vestido negro con encajes blancos que le había regalado el día de los funerales de su padre, para reconfórtala un poco, ellas lo miran confundidas y con una gran sonrisa le preguntan divertidas…**_

_**Sakura/Tomoyo¿mini mocosas?**_

_**Kero: me refiero a las hijas de las hermanas del mocoso…**_

_**Sakura y Tomoyo se miran y comienzan a reír…**_

_**Sakura: quiero que estés listo, no seria para más que Shaoran ya estuviera esperándonos afuera del hotel…**_

_**Así fue, cuando bajaron Shaoran estaba recargado en un auto azul bastante elegante…**_

_**Sakura¿y tu auto, Shaoran?**_

_**Shaoran: este también es mío… el otro tenía unas fallas en la mañana y lo voy a arreglar en la tarde**_

_**Sakura: ya veo… kero ve con el que yo tengo que irme en el autobús con Damare… -suelta un suspiro y en el sale un honguito- que se le puede hacer, toda la carga es para mí…**_

_**Shaoran: cuídate mucho, y no te desgastes demasiado…**_

_**Sakura: si…**_

_**Shaoran le da un abrazo y después se separa para ver a kero que lo miraba irritado…**_

_**Kero: aun no entiendo porque tengo que irme con el mocoso…**_

_**Shaoran¡ha quien le dices mocoso, muñequito!**_

_**Kero¿quieres pelear, mocoso?**_

_**Sakura y Tomoyo los miraban con una gota de sudor y los ojos como dos puntitos negros…**_

_**Sakura: tranquilícense, ya no peleen…**_

_**Sakura abre mucho los ojos y voltea hacia atrás bastante sobresaltada, kero la mira sorprendido…**_

_**Shaoran¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Sakura: sentí una presencia muy fuerte… pero no logro reconocer de quien se trata…**_

_**Shaoran la mira algo angustiado, ya que él tiene una idea de lo que está pasando…**_

_**Sakura: quizá se trate solo de mi imaginación…**_

_**Kero¿llevas las cartas y el báculo verdad, Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: no te preocupes aquí las tengo…**_

_**Kero: entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, tienes el poder de la estrella y un poderoso conjuro de tu lado…**_

_**Sakura: tienes razón, pero no hay por qué confiarse…**_

_**Kero y Shaoran se van juntos –muy a su pesar- mientras Tomoyo subía a un automóvil negro para ir al teatro…**_

_**Tomoyo: cuídate mucho, Sakura…**_

_**Sakura: si…**_

_**Sakura se da la vuelta y camina hacia el autobús de donde sale su agente…2**_

_**Sakura: señor Kawabe¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Kawabe: no encuentro a Damare…**_

_**Sakura: Hmmm ¿ya lo busco en el restaurante?**_

_**A Kawabe le sale una gran gota de sudor y se pone azul…**_

_**Kawabe: es verdad, ahora vengo, tú sube al autobús ya no quiero retrasarme más…**_

_**Sakura: ya se, ya se…**_

_**En el autobús se guarda un hermético silencio, Sakura de vez en cuando mira a Damare –que no para de comer- y regresa a ver su llave la cual tenía en la mano, entonces Damare se acerca a ella…**_

_**Damare: qué bonito medalla tienes…**_

_**Sakura lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que él la mira con sus ojos risueños…**_

_**Sakura: Hmmm muchas gracias…**_

_**Damare: yo recuerdo que… desde antes de formar el grupo tu ya lo tenias, pero hace poco lo cambiaste ¿no es así?**_

_**Sakura no sabe qué decir, ya que piensa que lo más probable es que Damare ya sepa que ella sabe de magia…**_

_**Sakura: así es…**_

_**Damare la mira fijamente…**_

_**Damare: acaso es…**_

_**Sakura lo mira bastante sorprendida…**_

_**Damare¿Es un regalo de alguien?**_

_**Sakura suelta un suspiro…**_

_**Sakura: así es, de mi amigo Eriol Hiragizawa… me lo dio la última vez que lo vi…**_

_**Damare¿Qué no era el muchacho de lentes que estaba con tu prima el otro día en el hospital?**_

_**Sakura: si, era el…**_

_**Damare mira la mano de Sakura y se queda mirando el anillo…**_

_**Damare: dioses, ese diamante es enorme…**_

_**Sakura mira su anillo y se le sale una risita discreta…**_

_**Sakura: me lo dio Shaoran…**_

_**Damare¿tu novio?**_

_**Damare mira a Sakura algo preocupado ya que sabe sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ella –sin que Sasuke lo sepa- después se alegra…**_

_**Damare: pero ese tipo de anillo son de compromiso Sakura…**_

_**Sakura: aja jajá ya lo sé, Damare…**_

_**Damare: oye¿y tu muñequito naranja? –Volteando hacia todos lados- lo traías en la mañana…**_

_**Sakura: aaam se lo llevo Shaoran…**_

_**Damare: eh ¿Por qué?**_

_**Sakura: porque una de sus sobrinitas me pidió de favor que se lo prestara el día de hoy para jugar al té…**_

_**Damare: ya veo… entonces ¿te comprometiste con él, con tu novio?**_

_**Sakura: así es…**_

_**Damare¿ayer salieron a algún lugar?**_

_**Sakura: si, de hecho fuimos a casa de su madre, que nos dio la aprobación, y se puso a organizar la boda…**_

_**Damare¿no crees que te estás casando muy rápido, Sakurita?**_

_**Sakura: no, hace mucho que conozco a Shaoran y además siempre lo he amado… yo creo que en estos momentos es lo mejor…  
Damare¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**Sakura: porque por primera vez en muchos años, no me siento tan vacía, siento que aun tengo razones para seguir adelante…**_

_**Damare siguió platicando con Sakura aun rato hasta que llegaron a la estación de radio, al momento de bajar había mucha gente frente al camión, se tomaron fotos y dieron unos cuantos autógrafos y un rato después subieron a la cabina para dar la entrevista, cuando terminaron con esta se despidieron de los locutores y rápidamente bajaron para ir ahora al palacio de la música, **_

_**donde se estaba preparando todo para el concierto, al pasar por la parte de adelante, notaron a mucha gente con pancartas y fotografías del grupo formada para conseguir algún boleto aunque ya la mayoría de las fechas se había vendido…**_

_**Damare: se nota que tendremos mucha gente mañana en la noche…**_

_**Sakura: aaay que pena…**_

_**Damare: pero si hemos tocado en otros lugares más llenos…**_

_**Sakura: es que no es eso –Sakura había recordado la conversación con Tomoyo- jaja no me hagas caso…**_

_**Damare: tengo muchas ganas de ver como quedó el escenario esta vez… ¿te acuerdas del escenario que tuvimos en Tokio?**_

_**Sakura¡si! –Mira de nuevo por la ventana- me sentí muy cómoda en él… esperemos que sea igual… **_

_**Mientras en la casa de la familia Li, kero volaba de un lado a otro mientras un montón de niñas lo perseguían…**_

_**Kero¡WAAAAA YA DEJENME EN PAZ, MOCOSASS!**_

_**Ieran: vamos niñas, ya déjenlo en paz…**_

_**Niñas¡si, abuelita!**_

_**Las niñas se van riendo y brincando…**_

_**Ieran: perdona Kerberos son iguales a sus madres… muchas gracias por no tomar tu verdadera identidad…**_

_**Kero: es que son unas niñas, y podría lastimarlas…**_

_**Ieran: Kerberos…**_

_**Kero: que sucede…**_

_**Ieran: cuéntame sobre los entrenamientos de Sakura…**_

_**Kero: que le cuente de…**_

_**Ieran: es verdad que intento suicidarse varias veces…**_

_**Ieran lo mira con mucha seriedad…**_

_**Kero: no era lo que parecía…**_

_**Ieran¿entonces?**_

_**Ieran le sostenía la mirada fijamente mientras kero la evitaba mirando el cerezo del jardín, entonces tomo su verdadera forma… **_

_**Kero: la primera vez… fue así…**_

_**Ieran: entonces si intento suicidarse…**_

_**Kero: una sola vez, pero no fue por nada de lo que escribió en aquella carta que envió…**_

_**Ieran: recuerdo muy bien que ese día, Shaoran llego con esa carta en la mano muy desesperado pidiéndome regresar a Japón para vigilarla un tiempo, pero no se lo permití…**_

_**Kero: estaba muy desesperada… por culpa de…**_

_**Ieran lo mira atemorizada mientras kero la miraba fijamente…**_

_**Ieran: hablas de… douh ¿de quién hablan oOU?**_

_**Kero: así es…**_

_**Ieran: entonces… Sakura sabe de todo lo que está sucediendo…**_

_**Kero: no…**_

_**Ieran: no comprendo¿entonces como dices eso, Kerberos?…**_

_**Kero: veras… al principio se sometió a fuertes entrenamientos junto con Yue y conmigo, es por eso que su mansión está tan alejada de la ciudad… -nota la mirada tranquila y disimulada de Ieran- pero tiempo después dejaron de suceder todos esos acontecimientos y pensamos que todo había terminado… hasta que…**_

_**Ieran: hasta que murió su padre…**_

_**Kero: así es…**_

_**Ieran: entonces, es del conocimiento de Sakura que el accidente en el que falleció su padre fue provocado…**_

_**Kero: si… pero me preocupa mucho…**_

_**Ieran¿Por qué lo dices, Kerberos?**_

_**Kero: aunque Sakura se volvió una jovencita muy fuerte, había momentos que no lograba controlarse ni ella ni a su magia y llega a lastimarse… es por eso que tiene todas esas cicatrices…**_

_**Ieran: Shaoran me contó alguna vez que intento saltar de la azotea de su mansión de las afueras de Tomoeda…**_

_**Kero: perdió el control mágico, físico y mental sobre ella, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer… puedes preguntarle sobre ese y otros incidentes y Sakura no recuerda nada, a excepción del primer intento que hizo… en el que se cor…**_

_**Ieran: se que te duele, Kerberos… no te preocupes sé muy bien lo que sucedió…**_

_**Kerberos: respecto a sus intentos de suicidio, Sakura ha tenido que vivir en una mentira, aunque ya hayan pasado todas esas cosas y ya sepa cómo controlar toda esa magia, Yue y yo preferimos mantenerlos así, ya que si no fuera así, Sakura se pondría muy triste y se sentiría incapaz al saber que no supo controlar todo ese poder…**_

_**Ieran: pero ahora sabe controlarlo perfectamente… me recuerda a la esposa de su hermano…**_

_**Kero¿se refiere a esa mujer tan extraña que fue su profesora?**_

_**Ieran: me parece que Sakura es más poderosa que Kahlo Mizuki, pero su forma de controlarse con respecto a su magia es muy parecida…**_

_**Kero¿usted de donde conoce a la profesora Mizuki?**_

_**Ieran: la conozco porque cuando terminaron de reunir las cartas Clow… ella vino a hablarme sobre Eriol y también de que tendrían que cambiar las cartas ya que el poder del nuevo dueño era completamente diferente al de Clow…**_

_**Kero: Hmmm… ya veo…**_

_**En el teatro donde se presentaría Tomoyo…**_

_**Tomoyo: perfecto, entonces ¿terminamos por hoy?…**_

_**El Técnico de sonido la mira…**_

_**Técnico: así es, señorita Daidouji la veremos en la noche…**_

_**Tomoyo: está bien¡hasta en la noche!  
Tomoyo sale del teatro y llega al hotel donde encuentra a Sakura platicando muy feliz con Damare…**_

_**Sakura¡Tomoyo, ya llegaste…!**_

_**Tomoyo: así es… ¿llevan mucho tiempo aquí?**_

_**Sakura: no, también acabamos de llegar…**_

_**Tomoyo: ya veo¿quieren ir a tomar un poco de té?**_

_**Damare¿habrá golosinas?**_

_**Tomoyo sonríe…**_

_**Tomoyo: por supuesto… -se acerca un poco a Sakura y le susurra al oído- ¿no crees que se parece un poco a kero y al joven Yukito?**_

_**Sakura: jajaja si…**_

_**Damare¿Qué?**_

_**Sakura: no…nada…**_

_**Los tres tomaron el té juntos hasta que Sakura le pregunto a Damare sobre Sasuke ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de ir al hospital días atrás…**_

_**Damare: pues escuche al señor Kawabe conversando con él…**_

_**Sakura¿y qué pasó?**_

_**Damare: pues por lo que escuche, sasuke no se siente en condiciones –él sabía que era por el compromiso de Sakura- de dar los conciertos, entonces le pidió que buscaran a otro guitarrista para cerrar la gira, y él se reportaría enfermo…**_

_**Tomoyo: eso es espantoso ¿y saben por qué no se siente en condiciones de cerrar la gira?**_

_**Damare la mira con sus ojos risueños y un signo de interrogación en la cabeza…**_

_**Damare: muy buena pregunta…**_

_**Sakura: que pena… los fans se va a decepcionar mucho…**_

_**Damare: dirás las fans…**_

_**Sakura: es que también hay chicos que admiran a Sasuke por su forma de toca la guitarra…**_

_**Damare: por cierto ayer… -se come un panecillo completo y se lo traga con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- que rico… ayer me dijo que quería hablar con tu novio o algo así…**_

_**Tomoyo/Sakura¿con Shaoran?**_

_**Damare: si… aun no sé por qué… -se mete otro panecillo a la boca y al tragárselo los ojos se le ponen como garabatos se da dos golpes en el pecho y vuelve a hablar- pero eso me pidió que te dijera, no me dio más explicaciones…**_

_**Tomoyo y Sakura miraban con los ojos en blanco la forma de comer de Damare y este que tenía una actitud muy parecida a Yukito se limitaba a reír cada que notaba que lo estaban mirando…**_


End file.
